Highschool DxD: Existence
by Galatic
Summary: Lucius Malphas. Pure blood Devil of the Malphas Clan. Feared by other Devils because of his powers, follow Lucius as he tries to find the meaning of his life and of his existence as he tries to find love and companions who will accept for who he is. OC x Harem and Issei x Harem.
1. Character Bio

**Name: **Lucius Malphas (Fake surname: Moretti)

**Race: **Devil (Pure blooded)

**Age: **17

**Nicknames: **Master (by Peerage members), Monster (by other Devils), Loner Prince, Lone Black Wolf (Kuoh Student Body), Luci-tan (Serafall), Nii-sama (Millicas)

**Gender: **Male

**Eye color: **Yellow

**Hairstyle & color: **Long, black spiky hair with spiky bangs that cover bits of his eyes

**Appearance: **Average height (170-175), slim and thin but slightly more muscular

**Occupation: **2nd year high school student, King, Head of the Malphas Clan

**Personality: **Anti-social, loner, serious, composed, intelligent, kind, caring, respectful, and well mannered

**Likes: **Travelling, reading, music, chess, sleeping

**Dislikes: **His clan, arrogant people, most high-class devils, his light powers

**Family: **All family members and clan members are dead. Considers Sirzechs and Grayfia as adopted parents and Millicas sees him as an older brother

**Background & History: **Lucius Malphas was born into the Malphas Clan, one of the 72 Pillars. He is the lone survivor of the clan when the Old Maou Faction wiped out the clan during the Civil War. They were wiped out because they were the only Devil clan who retained the angels ability to use light magic and were also immune to light attacks. For this reason the Old Maou Faction thought they might become a threat if they sided with the Anti-Maou Faction. However Lucius's father (Previous Clan Head) and mother put him into eternal freezing and hid him from the Old Maou Faction. Ten years before Issei reincarnated, Sirzechs Lucifer awakened him after he sensed something coming from the Malphas territory. When his existence was announced, the other devils called for his execution only for Sirzechs to stop them. Lucius was however persecuted by other Devils for being from the Malphas Clan and was called a 'Monster'. After staying and training with Sirzechs and Grayfia for two years, he decided to travel the world to find the meaning of his life and existence and to hone his skills, eventually enrolling in Kuoh Academy after Grayfia forced him to go to school.

**Skills & Feats: **Ultimate Class Devil (His actual power is of a High Class Devil. The only reason he is considered Ultimate Class is because of his clan), Expert close combat fighter, Adept swordsman, Expert magician (light, water, lightning, barriers), teleportation, Espionage, Master tactician **(Skills will progress as the story continues)**

**Abilities:**

**Lightning Magic: **Magic that uses lightning to fight against foes. It allows the user to move faster but not as fast compared to Light.

**-Lightning Dance: **Allows the user to split his body into lightning and fly around the battlefield to confuse his foes.

**-Six Lightning Gates: **A powerful attack that shoots streams of electricity from six different magic circles.

**-Lightning Shock: **Allows the user to give an electric shock. This can only be used if the user is touching the body directly or through a weapon.

**-Lightning Axe: **A kick attack, which allows the user to infuse lightning into his kicks.

**Water Magic: **Magic that uses water to fight against foes. The more calm and collected a user is, the more powerful it gets.

**-Water Dragon: **Creates a water dragon from a column of water. The dragon acts independently from the user as if it was alive and is able to shoot a column of water.

**-Water Shotgun: **Creates numerous water bullets around the users finger gun. Can be shot like a shot gun to hit numerous foes or concentrated to hit one foe.

**Equipment: **Katana, Two short swords, magic armor gauntlets for forearms and magic armor greaves for shin and foot. (Enhances his kicks and punches for extra damage. Also increases his defense)

**Familiar: **?

**Peerage (Complete)**

**Queen: **Mirajane

**Bishop:** Ravel Phenex, Wendy

**Knight:** Akame, Jeanne

**Rook: **Wave, Sajin Komamura (Mutation)

**Pawn:** Mizore Shirayuki (3 Piece), Enju Aihara (2 piece), Chouryou Bunen or Shia (3 piece)

**Harem: **Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou, Gabriel, Griselda, Kuroka, Yasaka, Sona (Complete)

* * *

**Hey guys. Welcome to the Character Bio of my new character for my 2nd story, Highschool DxD: Existence. This story will focus on Lucius Malphas, a pureblood Devil from the Malphas Clan which is one of the extinct clans in the 72 pillars. The story will focus on Lucius trying to find the meaning of his life and trying to prove to the High Class Devils that he isn't a monster like they say. The story will follow the canon but not as closely as Life of the Warrior.**

**Now readers and reviewers, I need your help. I want you guys to help choose who should be the other members of his peerage, what kind of familiars he should get and who should be in his harem. So in the reviews below please tell me what characters you want to see in the Peerage or Harem. (Female characters in his peerage will all be in love with Lucius therefore will be in the harem.) The characters in his peerage can be anyone of your choosing but there must be at least two males in his peerage(In total that means three males including Lucius) and cannot be characters from other DxD peerages (Exception for Ravel sine she leaves Riser's peerage). Also the characters that are in the peerage currently are just ideas and therefore is not 100% decided. I will specify when they are 100% decided. **

**Now... I have some ideas but I can't really decide so I want to hear your opinion about the questions I am going to ask below. Here they are:**

**No.1 - Should the Queen be either Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail), Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) or Kuroka (DxD)?  
****A good friend of mine wants to see Kuroka as the Queen but I honestly think either Mira or Jellal is better for the Queen since their skills are extremely powerful and both have powerful magics. The Queen possess characteristics of a Bishop, Knight and Rook but each Queen will lean towards one or two of these pieces. So for Mira, she will lean to all three pieces, while Jellal is more of a Bishop type Queen and Kuroka being a Rook/Bishop type Queen.**

**No.2 - Should the Bishop be either Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail) or Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail)?  
If Jellal becomes the Queen then Wendy becomes the Bishop but if Mira or Kuroka becomes the Queen, then I'm wondering if I should leave Jellal as a Bishop or change him with Wendy. The reason for Wendy is that I want to have a support type character (who can heal) as one of the Bishops. Yes there is Phenex Tears but remember in the Rating Game (They will participate in some), the number of tears you can have is limited therefore you need some type of healer and the only one I can think of is Wendy. **

**No.3 - If Jellal is not chosen as a Queen or a Bishop, should I make him a three piece pawn with a mutation piece?  
I don't really want to remove him completely from the peerage so this is a way to keep him in the peerage if he isn't going to become a Queen or a Bishop. (Three pawn piece = Bishop which is why I thought about this) I am just wondering if this is a good idea.**

**Now Issei's harem is as follows: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis, Tsubasa Yura, Isabela. These members will not be moved to Lucius's harem.**

**So thats it. I hope this story will interest some of you and don't worry, Life of a Warrior will continue onwards. If you have answers to the questions above, please either review and give me your answers or send me a message. I really appreciate you guys helping in this story. If you have any suggestions for harem members, peerage members, familiars, OC characters or abilities, please feel free to send me a message or a review. Have a great day and hope to see the first chapter posted very very soon. (Like tomorrow I think) **


	2. Chapter 1

**First chapter of Existence! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**10 years ago**

The Underworld. The land of the Devils. The land where there was no sea and the sky, purple. The trees swayed from the gentle breeze the wind made as a young red haired man walked through the lush forest gracefully. Beside him was a silvered haired woman wearing a maid outfit.

"Sirzechs, what are we doing out here?" sighed the woman at the man, Sirzechs. With a small smile, Sirzechs glanced back at the woman and then back towards the front.

"I sensed something coming up ahead so I came here to check it out. You know you don't have to follow me everywhere, Grayfia." replied Sirzechs as he continued to walk ahead. The woman, Grayfia sighed once again and shook her head in annoyance.

"Sirzechs, I am your [Queen]. It's my duty to stay by your side. Besides you slack off too much" Grayfia reminded Sirzechs as he chuckled lightly as the two of them continued to walk ahead in silence.

After a couple of minutes, the couple soon began to hear the sound of water flowing out. Wondering about the sound, the two of them increased their pace and soon found themselves out of the forest. The two of them widened their eyes at the sight ahead of them.

In front of them was a huge castle but it seemed to be deserted as vines have crept up on the side of the walls. Some areas of the castle were destroyed as huge holes littered the castle building. The ground leading to the castle was full with overgrown grass and plants while some areas had huge craters in the ground. The fountain in the middle of courtyard was broken but the water still flowed out of it.

"It looks like this place was attacked…" commented Grayfia as she looked around at the decimated sight of the castle. Before Sirzechs could comment, a sudden burst of energy suddenly hit them as both of turned their heads to the door of the mansion. Narrowing his eyes, Sirzechs stared at the open door of the castle.

"Sirzechs, is that what you sensed?" asked Grayfia as Sirzechs nodded.

"Yes but its seems to have gotten stronger." Sirzechs replied as he rubbed his chin. Without hesitation, he began to step towards the castle with Grayfia following him hesitant a few seconds later.

Arriving at the door of the castle, Sirzechs takes a deep breath before walking inside the castle, followed shortly by Grayfia. The inside of the castle was a huge hall with stairs in front of them that led to the second floor. A large double door was at the end of the hall with several doors on the sides. On the floor was a huge broken chandelier with glass littering the floor. Grayfia covered her mouth as she could see swords and skeletons of bodies littering the ground.

"What is this place?" whispered Grayfia, as she couldn't hide her disgust, shock and amazement.

"I don't know. I forgot to check whose territory we are in before I came here…" admitted Sirzechs as Grayfia spun to face him with a serious look.

"Sirzechs, you have to make sure you check next time, okay?" scolded Grayfia as Sirzechs rubbed his hair sheepishly and nodded. Another, stronger burst of energy hit them as it caused both of them to turn their heads at the direction, the double doors.

Sirzechs and Grayfia looked at each other and nodded their heads as they cautiously stepped towards the door. They were able to walk in relative silence except for the occasion all rattle of bones that was caused when they touched them and the sound of Grayfia's mumbled cries.

Now standing in front of the double doors, Sirzechs put his hand on the knob as he slowly turned it. He looked inside and saw it was a huge ballroom. It had several chandeliers hanging from the ceiling while there were some that had fallen off and had crashed onto the ground. Like the previous room, the hall was littered with skeleton remains with soldiers wearing armor holding swords or staffs. The room was dim lit and Sirzechs could barely see what's in front of him. However thanks to Devils being able to see in the dark, his eyes quickly got accustomed to the darkness. He stepped into the room as he took the sight in with curiosity.

Grayfia was far less curious compared to her husband as she stepped in a few seconds later. Although she was used to seeing bodies, she had never seen this much dead bodies in one room before. She could even see the dried blood splattered on the walls.

"This is gross…" muttered Grayfia as she watched her husband taking the sight in like a young child. However something interesting caught her eye as she began to take bigger steps forward.

Sirzechs noticed her wife was now standing next to him with her eyes fixed ahead of them. Following her gaze, he widened his eyes in amazement. In front of them was a huge leveled platform with a small throne on top of it. Sitting on the throne was skeleton remains of a body that wore elegant clothes and a cape draped over his shoulder. Behind him was a huge banner with several holes in them.

"This is a resident of a High-class Devil…Most likely of one of the extinct clans from the 72 pillars. However it looks like the clan symbol has been purposely destroyed so I don't know which clan's house this is." analyzed Grayfia as Sirzechs nodded in agreement when they were once again hit by a much stronger wave of energy coming from behind the throne. With his interest piqued, Sirzechs hastily walked towards the throne closely followed by a sighing Grayfia. Once walking the steps to the throne, they came face to face with the skeleton as it stared at them like it knew it was going to meet its end. Grayfia examined the body and saw a huge hole where its heart is supposed to be. Grayfia deduced that a magic attack blew through his heart.

"Grayfia, look at this" called Sirzechs as he beckoned her behind the throne. She walked over to him to see him lifting the tattered banner to see a locked steel door in front of them. She went to grasp the handle and tried to turn it, only to find it wouldn't bulge. Seeing that, Sirzechs motioned her to get back as he formed a destructive looking orb in his hands. He pointed the orb at the steel door as it shot out and clashed with the door. A violent explosion ringed in their ears as the smoke rose from the steel door. After a few seconds later, a hole stood in place of the door. Sirzechs peered in to see stone stairs that seem to lead down into the basement. He could see at the end of the steps, a small light pierced the darkness. With curiosity hitting him, he steps on the steps as he walks down followed by Grayfia.

After walking down for a couple of minutes, they hit the light and came into a large, well-lit, open room. The room had a high ceiling that seemed to go on endlessly. Unlike the last two rooms, it had no dead bodies located in the room meaning that no one had entered this room for ages. Sirzechs surveyed the plain room when suddenly he heard a gasp. He turned to see Grayfia staring with widened eyes in shock and surprise. Sirzechs once again turned to face the direction of her stare, only for him to be caught staring as well in shock.

In front of them was a large light blue pillar of crystal with two chains sticking out of the crystal on both sides. However the shocking part was that in the crystal, they could see a young boy with his upper body naked and his hand cuffed by the chains. His eyes were closed as he did not seem to frown or smile. His spiky black stayed in place like time has stopped for him.

Grayfia tried to take a few steps closer to examine the body when suddenly a magic circle flashed bright yellow in front of them. Sirzechs who was caught in surprise by the body was now once again caught in surprise after witnessing the symbol on the magic circle.

"-! That symbol! It can't be!" exclaimed Grayfia in shock and horror as she took a few steps back. The light died down and from it a huge stone golem appeared in front of them as it stared down at silvered haired woman and red haired man. The golem brought its hand in front of him and summoned a yellow magic circle. Taking the hint, Sirzechs quickly dodged out of the way as a bright light shot past him and crashed into the wall behind him.

"Sirzechs!" shouted Grayfia as she shot her arm forward as icicles shot out of her magic circle. It made contact with the stone golem as parts of its body began to freeze.

"I'm fine Grayfia" calmly replied Sirzechs as he regained his posture and shot a destructive orb. The golem tried to defend itself by raising his arm up but the arm was blasted away in an instant. The golem looked at his arm uncaringly as it tried to walk closer towards Sirzechs. However it found it unable to move. It looked down to see its legs frozen by ice. He glanced at Grayfia whose hand was touching the stone floor and from it a river of ice flowed all the way to his legs. He brought his other arm out to try to shoot her with a beam of light only for the other arm to be blown off as well. He turned back to see Sirzechs smiling at him while he tossed an orb in his hand.

"Eat this!" shouted Sirzechs as he threw the orb at the golem. The orb hit his chest and exploded as the golem roared in pain. Dust flew into the air as small chunks of rock flew in different directions. When dust cleared, nothing stood where the stone golem once stood. Relaxing herself, Grayfia stood up and hastily headed toward her master.

"Are you alright Sirzechs?" asked Grayfia with a voice of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine Grayfia." replied Sirzechs with a nod as his attention turned back to the frozen boy as Grayfia followed suit.

"… This place… is the resident of the Malphas Clan, one of the extinct clans of the 72 pillars…" commented Grayfia fearfully as Sirzechs nodded in agreement. He lifted his finger and pointed at the boy.

"Grayfia, check him." ordered Sirzechs as she bowed and walked towards the crystal and summoned a magic circle to analyze it. While Grayfia did so, Sirzechs took a deep breath and waited a couple of minutes patiently for her report.

After a few minutes, Grayfia closed her magic circle and turned to face him.

"The boy is alive and well as this crystal is keeping him in an eternal slumber like state."

"Is he the cause of the wave of energy?" asked Sirzechs as Grayfia nodded.

"It seems that the crystal is weakening and therefore-"

Before Grayfia could finish her sentence, a large crack was formed at the base of the crystal. Seeing the crack, Grayfia slowly backs off for safety as Sirzechs watched closely as the crack began to get larger and larger. He formed orbs on both of his hands and shot it at the two chains on either side. The chains shatter easily as the crystal begins to fall crumbling down as it finally gave away. Grayfia and Sirzechs covered their eyes from the smoke produced by crystal as it spread throughout the room. However the smoke quickly disappeared in thin air like it was made from nothing.

Sirzechs and Grayfia surveyed the now spacious room as they tried to search for the boy who was trapped in the ice. They quickly found him laying face down on the ground nearby. Sirzechs and Grayfia cautiously walked over in case any traps would activate. Once knowing the room was trap free, they doubled their pace to check on the boy. Grayfia knelt down and turn the boy around as Sirzechs examined him. Sirzechs was about to speak when a small groan escaped the boy's mouth as his eyes half-opened.

"W-Where… am I?" asked the boy

"You are at the Malphas residence" answered Sirzechs as he smiled down at him.

"Who… are you?"

"I am Sirzechs. What's your name" answered Sirzechs as he watched the boy. The boy looked at him with weak eyes before answering.

"L-Lucius… Lucius Malphas."

"I suggest you go back to sleep Lucius. We will talk when you wake up again." answered Sirzechs as the young boy weakly and lightly nodded his head as his eyes closed once again, drifting back to sleep. Sirzechs couldn't help but smile as he motioned Grayfia to pick the boy up and lay him on his back. Sirzechs glanced back at the boy as he lightly snored.

"Let's go home, Grayfia" spoke Sirzechs as Grayfia summoned a magic circle under them and disappeared in its light, leaving the room now empty.

**Present**

Spring, the season of growth and nature. The time of year where the lush forests and grass have grown back with flowers blooming on the sidewalks. It was also the time of the year where students are heading back into school and begin their next year of classes.

A light breeze brushed past as a young boy stood on top of the roof of an apartment building with his hands in his pockets. He wore a white long sleeved collared shirt with his sleeves rolled up and black pants, finishing it off with a pair of sneakers.

He continued to stare of into the distance with his yellow, shining eyes as his spiky black hair rustled in the wind.

"It's been 10 years since that day… " muttered the boy as he continued to stare of into the distance. After a couple of minutes, he shook his head as knelt down and grabbed his schoolbag as he slung it over his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he jumped of the roof and landed safely on the ground albeit making a small crater from the impact. He sighed deeply before grabbing his earphones from his pocket as he carefully placed both of them in his ear as he pressed the play button on his IPhone as music rang in his ears as he continued on towards his school.

Kuoh Academy. It used to be an all girls private school however several years ago it was turned into a co-ed school. However there were still more girls than boys in this school.

As the boy continued his walk to Kuoh Academy, he would occasionally see some of the other students walking towards the school. However after noticing him, they would either increase or decrease their speed to get away from him. The boy glanced at each of them as they sprouted a cautious expression as he continued walking without care. He is known by some in his school as the 'Loner Prince' or the 'Lone Black Wolf' by others since he usually keeps to himself either at the library, reading books silently or at the school roof were he usually takes a nap.

The boy sighed again as he passed the school gate as more of the student's eyes became fixed on him. Hating the attention he was getting, he increased his pace to get away from them and get to his classroom as quickly as possible.

As he walked through the corridor, he spotted two girls followed closely by numerous girls heading his way. One had crimson red hair with blue eyes while the other girl had black hair tied in a ponytail with violent eyes. They were Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy. Other girls and guys fawned over them since they were seen as the two most beautiful girls in the school.

_Geez… That girl is practically getting herself killed by using her real name… _the boy thought as he sighed inwardly as he moved of to the side as he continued to walk without glancing at the two girls.

After passing him and got some distance, the two girls stopped walking and turned around as they watched the boy who just passed him.

"Is something wrong Rias-nee-sama?" asked one of the girls following her.

"Who was that?" asked Rias as she pointed at the boy.

"Him? That's Lucius Moretti. He's in second year and is either known as the 'Lone Black Wolf' or 'Loner Prince'. He isn't very social, preferring to stick to himself."

"Did you know he was here, Akeno?"

"No. It seems he can hide his presence, Buchou" said Akeno jokingly with her hand over her mouth. Suddenly hearing the bell ring caused the girls to say goodbye to Akeno and Rias as they hastily head to their classes. Akeno and Rias waved goodbye and continued to walk to class.

"Akeno, he's hiding his presence on purpose."

"Should we keep an eye on him Buchou?" asked Akeno as Rias nodded her head as they continued onwards to class.

Meanwhile the boy, Lucius continued to walk towards his classroom with his earphones still in his ear, not noticing that class had already started. He walked in his classroom and noticed everyone sitting in their seats with the teacher standing in front of the class. Lucius widens his eyes as he plucked his earphones out.

"Your late Lucius. Take a seat." motioned his teacher as Lucius nodded his head as he walked towards the back where his seat was. He looked around the classroom as all eyes were on him. His class was not all that special; most of them humans however there were a couple of interesting people in his class. One was Yuuto Kiba, the Prince of Kuoh Academy. He was the schools pretty boy that was loved by girls and hated by guys. Lucius however had no ill will towards the guy since he didn't care about petty things.

Another interesting guy was Genshirou Saji, blonde haired boy who worked in the student council along with two other girls in his class, Tsubasa Yura and Tomoe Meguri. Looking at the four of them, one could only think that they were just human. However Lucius could tell that they were devils. They were devils… Just like him.

Lucius sat down on his seat and looked out the window as it interested more than the teacher talking. Little did he know that a few seats away, Kiba was eyeing him carefully after he got a message from Buchou to keep an eye on him.

**Afterschool**

"Boring classes" muttered Lucius to himself as he picked his bag up and walked out of his classroom. For the whole day he was watching the clouds move and the trees swaying in the wind while his teachers were lecturing the class about Math, English and various other subjects.

Although he didn't like to brag, Lucius was smart and intelligent person. He had already learned most of the things the teachers were teaching before he was forced to enroll in this school.

_Hah… Man… Out of all the schools in Japan, why did Grayfia send me to this school _thought Lucius as he continued to walk towards the school gate. Along the way, he heard sounds of quiet whispers and rustling from the bushes. Curiosity hitting him, he went off the path and hide behind a tree as he saw three boys trying to look into the kendo building. Lucius sighed as he recognized the three boys.

The perverted Trio, consisting of three guys called Matsuda, Motohama and Issei Hyoudou. They were well known in the school as being perverts and thus were hated by the student body.

Sighing at their stupidity, he picked up a pebble and threw it at the kendo-building window. The noise caused by the pebble hitting caused the girls to become alert that someone was outside. They ran out of the building and saw the three boys running away. Taking the hint, the girls began to chase them with their shinais in hand. The girls ran past Lucius who had continued walking on the path with his eyes closed.

_What a noisy bunch… _thought Lucius as he continued to walk towards the gate to get home, away from all of the commotion.

**Two hours later**

Lucius was at the cash register of a supermarket in the shopping district buying ingredients for his dinner when he spotted one of the perverted Trios, Issei Hyoudou with a black haired girl who was wearing different uniform. The two of them were talking and having fun with smiles on their face.

_He peeps at girls changing when he has a girlfriend huh… _thought Lucius as he shook his head to get the thought out of his head as he looked away and waited for the man stuffing his ingredients in his bag. However something about the girl caused him to turn back to their direction.

Suddenly he felt his left hand shaking in fear as he looked down at it. He gripped the hand as he narrowed his eyes at the girl.

_Tch… Fallen Angel… _thought Lucius as he paid for the ingredients and left the supermarket to find out what Issei was doing with her. Lucius trailed them from a distance and when he saw them turn left towards a park nearby, Lucius went in an alleyway nearby. He teleported his ingredients home as he surround himself with a yellow aura as sparks sparked from his body. In an instant he vanished and soon found himself looking down at the park from the roof of an apartment building nearby.

From his position, he could clearly see everything what was happening. He watched the two of them approach a fountain. He watched her turn around in front of him to seemingly ask a question. At that instant he knew exactly what was going to happen as he watched from a distance, hands in his pocket. She summoned her wings and using a light spear, she stabbed Issei as blood poured out of his body. Leaving the boy on the ground, she flapped away and headed in the direction of the church.

"So that church was abandoned…" Lucius muttered to himself as he turned to look at Issei who was crawling on the ground. However suddenly he saw a bright red flash coming from the park. He narrowed his eyes from the light and looked. He cocked his eyes in slightly to see Rias Gremory, standing there as she created a magic circle and began to place what looked like chess pieces into his body.

_Hoh… I didn't expect her to turn him… He really must be special _thought Lucius as he smirked slightly before turning around as he emitted sparks from his body as he vanished once again.

Meanwhile at the park, Rias Gremory had finished putting 8 [Pawn] pieces into Issei Hyoudou when she sensed a pair of eyes watching then disappearing in an instant. She looked up at the roof where she felt someone was watching.

"Looks like I will have to find out who you truly are, Lucius Moretti" she said to herself as she created a teleportation magic circle under herself and Issei as the two of them disappeared with a flash of crimson light.

* * *

**Here is the first chapter of Highschool DxD: Existence! I hope all of you will enjoy this story. In this chapter we saw a little bit of Lucius's past and his status at his school. The next chapter will finish the first volume of the canon since I don't really want to spend a long time on what happens to Issei since we all know. Now to answer some questions from the readers:**

**Hime: Chō'un Shiryū... Hmmm... Maybe. I will have to rewatch Koihime Musou before deciding 100%. **

******L: Gilgamesh? If I remember correctly, isn't he half-god or a Demigod? Gods can't be reincarnated into Devils. That includes beings that have the blood of a God running through them. (Valkyries are different since they don't have bloods of a god running through them. They are just called "Half-gods")**

******Sengoku: Kalawarner and Mittelt are Fallen Angels. I don't think they would switch sides to being Devils just because they will fall in love with one. I want Lucius, Mittelt and Kalawarner to be like Shemhazai and his Devil wife. **

******Phantom: Kurumi Tokisaki... I like her as a character however to me, she seems more evil than good so I don't think I will add her into the peerage (Remember she killed 10,000 people)**

******Ragna: Lucius doesn't hate Rias and Sona however the two of them will be extremely wary of him once they find out that he is a member of the Malphas Clan. However they will eventually warm up to him as they ****realize he isn't that of a monster like everyone says. **

******So the peerage has change a little bit. Instead of Jellal as a Bishop, I have change him with Wendy. Since most people like Wendy and Ravel as his Bishops, I will not be accepting anymore Bishops. Those two are going to be his Bishops. ************Jellal will be a Pawn. However should I make him a 2 piece Pawn with mutation piece or a 3 piece Pawn with a Mutation piece? Leave your opinions and answers in the reviews. **

******I am still in dilemma about the Queen. Many of you guys say Kuroka however I still see Mirajane as a better Queen... So I want to hear your opinion on Kuroka is a better Queen. I will give you the reason why I think Mirajane is a better Queen. Keep in mind about the ability of the Queen piece (has all characteristics of Rook, Knight and Bishop). I think Mirajane is a better Queen because 1) She is a S-Class Mage meaning high magic power which will be enhanced thanks to Bishop characteristic, 2) When she's in Satan Soul, she is incredibly fast and this will be increased further thanks to the Knight characteristic, 3) She usually fights hand to hand in Satan Soul meaning the Rook characteristic will increase her offensive and defensive attacks and 4) Since she is like a motherly figure, its easy for me to imagine her as his Queen who cares for all the other members. Now what are your reasons for Kuroka as a Queen?**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen:**

**Bishop (Done): Ravel Phenex, Wendy**

**Knight: Akame, **

**Rook: Leone,**

**Pawn: Mizore Shirayuki (1 Piece), Yumi (Kiba girl version. 1 piece), Kurumu Kuruno (1 piece), Mine (1 piece), Jellal (2 piece with mutation or 3 piece with mutation?) **

**For the Harem, I have decided to add Kunou (I might add Yasaka as well but I want to think about a little first. Same goes for Gabriel and Griselda)**

**Harem: Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou (WIP)**

**Now a couple of questions for you guys again to answer:**

**No.1: What do you guys think of Sajin Komamura (Bleach) as a Rook? I think he could be an interesting Rook since if his offensive and defensive power is increased, it most likely be reflected on his Bankai and Shikai. **

**No.2: Do you think Akame is good enough to be a Knight? I like Akame as a character and I think she is a good Knight. However I have trouble imagining her falling in love with someone since he has to hide her emotions due to her being an assassin. Plus I will not be able to use Muramasa in Rating Games since it kills with an incurable poison. (If Lucius or his peerage kills someone in a Rating Game, he most likely will be hunted down). **

**I hope most you enjoyed this chapter and I should have the next chapter out hopefully fairly soon. Sorry about the long author notes. :P I hope you guys have answers to my questions and I will be waiting for new suggestions from you guys! See ya soon :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**2nd Chapter of Existence! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Few days later**

"Hah… So bothersome" muttered a sighing Lucius as he rested his face on his fist as he stared out the window. It's been a few days since he witnessed Rias Gremory reviving Issei Hyoudou and already it has been getting on his nerves.

Lucius didn't really care when Issei had walked into school with his arms locked with Rias's. What annoyed him is the attention he was getting from her peerage. He couldn't walk around anywhere without feeling watched by someone.

During class, his fellow classmate Kiba would constantly watch him and every time he would try to take a nap on the roof, he wasn't able to sleep since he could feel eyes on him from behind the door. Of course when he looked, he would find no one watching him. Even when walking home, he could feel eyes on him. Sometimes he would see Koneko Toujou walking around the area he lived, even occasionally seeing her enter the same super market just to follow him. When he would walk past Akeno-senpai, she would always glance down at him with smile on her face. Lucius would ignore the glance but lately it has gone long enough and it irked him. He would occasionally find himself glaring angrily at everyone unintentionally. He would even find himself being glared at suspiciously by Issei who seemed to have gotten into the job of being a Devil.

Sighing again, Lucius turned his head slightly and glanced towards the back of the class to find the clock as it slowly moved towards the time of the school dismissal.

_Two hours left… _thought Lucius as he turned his head back to the window after glancing at Kiba who had been glancing at him. Lucius narrowed his eyes as he sat there thinking about a way to deal with the problem.

After searching in his mind for a few seconds, Lucius opened his eyes and looked at the sky as a slight smirk formed on his lips, patiently waiting for the school to end.

**Afterschool – Koneko POV**

Koneko Toujou walked though a crowd of people with her eyes fixed in front of her. For the last few days, she and her companions have been monitoring a suspicious black haired boy that goes to her school, Lucius Moretti.

She knew Lucius was a well known loner in her school and knows that he prefers to keep to himself so she couldn't help but wonder why her master, Rias Gremory wants to keep an eye on him. To her, Lucius is just a regular human with no special powers like her new perverted companion and [Pawn] of her master, Issei Hyoudou.

She sighed slightly as she watched him with his bag slung over his shoulder as he continued to walk. Once again, she could see him doing nothing out of the ordinary. Deciding to head back to Buchou to report to her that nothing was wrong, she started to turn around when she spotted him turn to the right and walked into an alleyway. She tilted her head slightly from his sudden move and curiously increased her pace to catch up to him.

She looked into the alleyway, only to find it lead into a smaller street on the other side with no backdoors on the sides for the stores. Taking a deep breath she walked into the alleyway as she fearlessly walked towards the end of the alleyway assuming Lucius would be walking home from the other street. Half way through the alleyway, she could hear faint sounds of sparks sparkling.

"Do you mind explaining to me why you are following me, Koneko Toujou?" asked a voice as she stopped moving at the sound of the voice. She turns around to see Lucius Moretti standing there with arms crossed and eyes narrowed. She could see faint sparks enveloped around his body. She widened her eyes slightly in surprise as she takes a battle stance.

"…How did you get behind me?"

"Don't avoid my question." Lucius calmly replied as he watched her with his arms still crossed. Koneko kept her body in battle stance as she narrowed her eyes. She could see no movement from him as minutes past. Taking a deep breath, Lucius lifts his hand and rubs his hair in annoyance as he clicked his tongue. She watches him closely as he stops rubbing and looks at her with his yellow piercing eyes.

"Fine. If you won't answer my question then I will be taking my leave, Koneko Toujou… No, Shirone."

Feeling a sudden urge to punch his face, she rushed at him with her fist reeled back as she tried to punch him. However he quickly sidestepped out of the way and grabbed both of her hands as he pinned her onto the wall. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he easily overpowered him. Giving up escape, she turned her head towards him as she glared at him with cold, piercing eyes.

"… How do you know about that?"

"I have done my research on all of your abilities and the history in your masters peerage. It's what you get for trying to find out about me." shrugged Lucius as he put on a dumb smile.

"… What do you want?"

"I want nothing. It's your master who wants something from me" Lucius replied as he narrowed his yellow eyes as he glares back at her with the same intensity, making her shiver slightly in fear.

"Tell your master I will meet her in a few days but until I come to her, she will stop trying to find something about me. Got it?" said Lucius as she nodded her head slightly when he had strengthened his grip. He let her go and grabbed his bag as he began to walk out of the alleyway. He stops at the entrance as he glances back at her with a smirk.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about that name, Koneko Toujou. See you tomorrow" added Lucius as he walked out of the alleyway with a wave. She blinked a little from his words as she watched him leave. Once he left, she snapped out of her trance as she hastily left the alley to pursue him.

Once out of the alley, she turned head left and right but unfortunately could not find where he had gone. Sighing, she turned around and headed back to clubroom to report what he said to her master.

**Midnight the next day – Lucius POV**

Lucius sat on a railing on the second floor of a warehouse as he watched Rias Gremory and her peerage enter the warehouse. The warehouse was old and unused as some of the windows were shattered while the metal on the railing had rusted. The air was foul and there was a disgusting smell that littered the place. The smell of blood.

He had found out that Rias Gremory was sent her to eliminate a stray Devil that had ran into her territory. Taking interested in her ability to fight, Lucius had secretly hid his presence and followed them here. He had entered the building though the window and has been waiting for some time for her to finally enter.

_Tch… High-class brat. Explaining about the history of the Devil's and the Evil Piece when she should focus on the enemy. _thought Lucius as he watched her with irritation as she explained to the new member, Issei with confidence and elegance. Suddenly she stops talking as something approaches them.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" said a low voice as its sound resonated in room.

"Stray Devil Viser. We are here to eliminate you." said Rias as a topless woman appeared with the lower body of a monster. She laughed crazily as she licked her lips like she has found her prey.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and color it in red just like your haaaaaaair!" barked the monster but Rias just laughs with her nose.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!"

"Yes!"

Lucius turned his head to see his classmate Yuuto Kiba rushing towards the stray devil with a sword in hand. The monster tries to attack him with her spear but due to his speed it misses the target. Yuuto then rushes towards and cuts both her arms of in an instant. The monster howls in pain as blood continues to gush out of the wound.

_So he is a [Knight]… And that sword is a demonic sword but it seems weaker than usual… Hoh… So he is possessor of "Sword Birth"… _commented Lucius as he watched Rias explaining to Issei about the trait of the [Knight]. The monster, feeling annoyed begins to charge towards them only for Koneko to stand in its way. The monster tries to stomp Koneko only for her to lift her into the air and slam her back into the ground. She then jumps into the air and punches the stray Devil in the stomach as it slides backwards.

_A [Rook] huh… For a little girl like her, she is incredibly strong. _sweat dropped Lucius as he watched Akeno Himejima fly into the air as a lightning blot struck the monster. She smiles sadistically as she continually strikes the monster with lightning. Lucius face palms at the sight of Rias's sadistic [Queen] when some movement catches his eye. He saw one of the arms slither slowly with its spear towards Rias. However it seems like she is too focuses on explaining the traits of the Evil pieces to notice it. Sighing in irritation, Lucius stands on the rail and summons one of his gauntlets on his right hand as he turned his attention to the arm.

**Issei POV**

Issei watched the battle in awe. He was amazed at the skill and abilities of each of his fellow peerage members. Suddenly he heard a clanking sound coming from the side. He turned his head and widened his eyes to see one of the arms rushing towards Buchou with incredible speed.

"Buchou watch out!" shouted Issei as he tried to get in front of Buchou as everyone turns their head to their Buchou. The spear was centimeters away from her body when suddenly a boy appeared as punched the arm with an electric punch. Electricity made contact with the arm as sparks flew out from the arm as it flopped like a fish breathing for air. It then stopped moving, as it lay lifeless as the boy stood up. Issei saw he had black hair and wore a black hoodie with his sleeves rolled up, grey jeans and around his arm was silver looking gauntlet.

"Lucius Moretti" muttered Buchou as Issei widened his eyes from those words. He couldn't help but wonder why the 'Lone Black Wolf' was here.

"Save it Rias Gremory. We can talk after we deal with it." replied Lucius as he pointed at the monster, now lying on the ground as it lost the will to fight. Rias nods her head hesitantly as she focused her attention on the stray Devil in front of her.

"Any last words?" asked Buchou.

"Kill me"

"Then disappear" she replied cruelly as a gigantic black mass of demonic energy shot out from Buchou's palm. The gigantic black mass devours the monster's body and once the gigantic mass disappears, so did the monster's body.

"Now… Who are you Lucius Moretti?" asked Buchou as her gazed shifted onto Lucius while the other members kept their battle stance.

"Isn't there a better place to talk than this dump?" asked Lucius as Buchou narrowed her eyes slightly. However she quickly sighs and waves her hand to the other members to lower their weapons. Akeno-san and Kiba obediently dropped their battle stance while Koneko-chan slowly drops her battle stance but her glare is fixed on him.

"You are right. Should we talk in the clubroom?"

"Where is it at?"

"The old school building of Kuoh Academy."

"Got it. I will see you there." said Lucius as he jumped onto the railing and left the building, leaving them standing there.

**Clubroom**

The atmosphere was heavy. The usual lively club members stood behind a couch with an aura of seriousness while Buchou sat on the couch, sipping a cup of tea. Issei gulped down some spit from the tenseness of the room as he watched ahead of him.

Sitting across from them was Lucius, as he closed his eyes while he sipped the tea. He opened his eyes and put the tea on the table as he crossed his legs and his arms. Seeing his willingness to get to business, Buchou also puts the tea on the table and smiles at him.

"I will get straight to the point Lucius. Who are you?" asked Buchou as Lucius eyed her than shifted his eyes to each of the members as if he was analyzing them. After looking at them, he shifted his gaze on Buchou.

"I am Lucius Moretti"

"I know that. I meant what are you?" snapped Buchou as her eyes narrowed slightly from his obvious answer. Lucius cocked one of his eyebrows in amusement with a small smirk. Wiping the smirk off his face, he sighed and gazed into her eyes with his narrow eyes.

"I am a Devil like you, Rias Gremory." answered Lucius as the tense atmosphere quickly changed into a one of surprise. Nearly everyone in the room had their eyes widened in surprise as they watched him take a sip from the cup.

"You… are a Devil…? Who is your master?"

"Master? I am a High-class Devil like you." added Lucius as everyone widened their eyes further as they never expected another High-class Devil to be in this school.

"But don't all Devils have to have a master to become High-class Devil?" asked a confused Issei as the attention shifted on him. Lucius bobbed his head slightly as he grinned.

"True but that is only the case for a reincarnated Devil like yourself Issei Hyoudou."

"You mean to say-"

"Correct. I am a pure blooded Devil like your master Rias Gremory." Lucius interrupted Issei as he stared at him with envious eyes. That meant that a Loner like Lucius is able to get a harem quicker than him. Issei cursed his existence in his mind as Buchou looked at him with questioning gaze.

"If I can recall, there is no pure blood clan called Moretti…"

"Of course. It's a fake name to hide my true name."

"Why?"

"Rias Gremory, you do understand that you are practically becoming a target for your enemies by using your real name, right?" commented Lucius as he took another sip from the tea as Buchou glared at him slightly while Akeno-san began to giggle to herself. Buchou shot her glare in annoyance as Buchou sighed. She then turned her attention back to Lucius who was watching them.

"Well how can you prove that you are a Devil?" asked Buchou as Lucius sighed heavily. He leaned his body forward and then from his back, sprouted a pair of black bat like wings. The wings looked normal at first glance but the ends of the wings were ragged making it look like he had experienced lots of combat. After a couple of seconds, he sent them back into his back as he stood up.

"Well that should prove to you that I am a Devil. Now if you will excuse me, I will take my leave."

"Why don't you tell me your real name?" asked Buchou as she smiled at him. Issei could see that she really wanted to know what his real name was. If he was Lucius and if he saw her smile then he would gladly tell her his last name.

However Lucius stopped moving, turned his head slightly as he glared at her intensely with sparks flickering out of his body. Everyone in the room flinched from the sight while Buchou had stopped smiling and was watching him cautiously.

"Every living being as some secrets that they prefer to keep to themselves. Isn't that right, Koneko Toujou, Akeno Himejima and Yuuto Kiba?" said Lucius as Koneko and Kiba narrowed their eyes slightly while Akeno released a gloomy aura. Without changing his expression, Lucius turns and continued to walk towards the door with left hand in his pocket as he waved at them and with that, he left the room.

**A few days later – Lucius POV**

The light of the moon shined behind his back as Lucius stood in the sky with his wings out high above an abandoned church. Although he wasn't particularly close to it since he was pretty high up, he could hear the sounds of explosions going off with trees falling crashing down from the impact of attacks. He could see spears made of light flying in the air towards the ground.

After introducing himself, the other Devils began talking to him more frequently. His classmate, Kiba would occasionally come up to him to talk and he would ask him to follow him to their clubroom as Rias wanted to talk to him again. Lucius would always kindly reject his offer and leave the school premises as quickly as possible so he didn't want to attract unwanted attention.

While he would reject their offer, he was actually watching each of the members do jobs from a distance. He had seen what kind of jobs they would get from their clients like Koneko cosplay for her clients as they took pictures of her. Although it would be boring for the common people, he was very intrigued and amused by it since he was one of the few pure blooded Devils to not have a peerage. Although he had his own Evil pieces, he had not been interested in having a peerage but seeing Rias's peerage work intrigued him and caused his interest in a peerage to increase.

Lucius shook his head slightly to focus on the battle below him between Rias and her Queen and three Fallen Angels. He knew that the Fallen Angels were planning something ever since he witness Issei's death so he had decided to personally keep an eye on them. He had assumed that Rias would not move against them but his assumption proved wrong.

He turned his head as he caught a glimpse of Rias standing with her arms crossed while her Queen was shooting lightning at the three Fallen Angels while protecting herself and her king from their light attacks. Three Fallen Angels seem to be boasting their incredible strength as they produce three more spears and threw it at Rias.

Suddenly all three spears disappeared when crimson aura seeped out of her body. Lucius perked his eyes up in amusement as he noticed the magic she was using.

_So she can use the Power of Destruction like Sirzechs… _thought Lucius as he saw her shoot an orb of destruction at them. He watched as the orb made contact with the three and exploded in the air as a cloud of smoke quickly encased them. However suddenly two of them, a blue haired woman and blonde girl were thrown out of the cloud with the blonde haired girl shedding tears.

_So looks like the man risked his life to save those two… _thought Lucius as he began to feel a sudden urge to hug the girl and comfort her. He closed his eyes and shook his head when another explosion was heard. He looked down to see the blue haired woman electrocuted as her body slammed into a tree behind her. The other girl, now having no will to fight, slumped down onto the ground with tears gushing out her eyes.

He watched as Rias slowly raised her hand as an orb of destruction began to form. Lucius knew she was going to die but for some reason, he could not shake this strange feeling he was having for her. Although she was his enemy, he pitied her and saw her praying for mercy. He could see that she longed to live.

Rubbing his hair, Lucius sighed as sparks sparked out of his body as shot himself downwards towards the girl below, hoping he could make it in time.

**Moments before – Mittelt POV**

Mittelt sat on the ground with her white socks covered in dirt as tears flowed from her eyes. Although she was a subordinate of Raynare, she and her friend Kalawarner thought that her ways were too extreme and knew that they will never gain the approval of their great leader, Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama. However due to the persuasion by Dohnaseek, they both reluctantly joined her cause.

And now, Dohnaseek is vaporized by the magic of the crimson redhead in front of her and her friend Kalawarner lies a few meters behind her, electrocuted and unconscious, possibly even dead. She wanted to run away but she found herself glued to the ground.

She was scared. She was afraid. She never wanted this. All she wanted was to live with her friend Kalawarner. To her Kalawarner was like her older sister, her only family. Her parents died in a small skirmish against Devils a few years back and every since then she had been living alone with no one to love her. No one cared for her in her time of need.

That was until she met Kalawarner. Like her, Kalawarner also lost her parents at a young age and therefore she was able to relate to her loss and sadness. From that forward, they began the best of friends, even being like sisters.

But now all of that was coming to an end. Of all the places she could have died, she was going to die because of some other Fallen Angel's dream.

… _Curse you Raynare! Curse you! _thought Mittelt as she watched the crimson redhead raise her hand above her as an orb slowly formed. She tried to speak but she found herself unable to talk because of fear. She glanced over at Kalawarner and tried to crawl towards her but was unable to find the strength to do so.

"This is the end of your life, Fallen Angel Mittelt. Be gone!" shouted the girl as she shot the orb towards her. As the orb made its way towards her, all of the fun times she had with Kalawarner flashed before her. Her tears didn't stop running as she smiled to herself slightly that she had a fun life.

_The only regret I have is that my life was too short… If someone… maybe a prince... saves me then I might fall for him, even if he is a Devil… _thought Mittelt as it was only mere seconds before it hit her when a flash of lightning shined in her as she caught a glimpse of black hair man as her eyes closed into darkness.

**Ground – Lucius POV**

"Whew… I made it" Lucius spoke aloud as he uncrossed his arms. He turned to look behind and saw the blonde haired girl and the blue haired girl still in one piece. He smiled in his mind when he felt an aura directed at him. He glanced towards it to see Rias glaring at him with wide, angry eyes.

"Lucius… What are you doing!?"

"What do you think I am doing? I am going to save these two." calmly replied Lucius as Rias and Akeno widened their eyes in surprise. However anger took Rias as a cold glare was shot at him.

"Why… Why are you saving our enemy!? As a Devil, you understand that Fallen Angels are our enemies, don't you!?"

"Of course."

"Then why are you saving them!?"

"Because I think it's the right thing to do." replied Lucius as she was taken back at the answer. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. A fellow, pure blood Devil was saving two Fallen Angels, their mortal enemies because he felt it was the right thing to do.

"W-What?"

"Rias Gremory, these two are not your enemies." Lucius replied calmly as Rias watched him silently with her glare softening slightly but her intense aura still directed at him.

"If these two were your enemies, then they would have fought more seriously with you like that male Fallen Angel. I'm sure you noticed that these two were holding back slightly."

"…"

"While I was watching the battle, these two seemed like they didn't want to truly do this and have realized their mistake. Besides this girl was crying. She was crying because she wanted to live. She wanted to start over with that girl over there so I'm here to grant her wish." explained Lucius as he picked the blonde girl up and carried her bridal style as he walked over to the other girl. He knelt down and checked to see if she was breathing. He sighed in relief to find she was alive.

"I don't get it… I still don't understand why you would save our enemies…"

"Not everything in this world is easy to understand. There is always some secret that people hide. When two people share a similar secret, they feel connected regardless of their race. That's why I am saving them." answered Lucius with sadness in his tone and with a flash he disappeared from their sight while Rias and Akeno stood there, watching him disappear when they heard the pain in his voice. Rias let out a breath as she turned to head towards the church. She stopped and glanced at the spot he stood.

"Lucius Moretti… What are you hiding?" she wondered aloud as she and Akeno walked towards the church when the sound of the wall crashing down was heard.

* * *

**Here is the second chapter of Highschool DxD: Existence! In this chapter we saw Lucius's introduction to Rias's peerage and him saving the Fallen Angels. With this, chapter the first volume is over and now we head to the next volume with the marriage between Riser and Rias. Now to answer some questions from the readers:**

**Hime: Ena as a knight? I am not really a huge fan of Ena so I'm going to have to say no to that. Besides the Ame no Murakamo no Tsurugi comes out later.**

**Phantom: Erza Scarlet? Maybe. I really like her as a character so I might consider but her image of loving Jellal is pretty strong for me so it could be awkward to make her love Lucius when in the cannon she loves Jellal. Of course I could make them have sister and brother love for each other instead which would be interesting.**

**lioncousin and Ragna: ****Mordred from Fate/Stay might be a good pawn but I think she might do more harm than good. Her character seems to me like she is very cruel and heartless. Also if she hates her family then it will cause some friction since the Vali Team joins the counter terrorist team, DxD. Therefore I think she might be a evil character. So Mordred is out for me.**

**For the Harem, I have decided to add Gabriel, Griselda and Kuroka (since she will not be the Queen). (I am still thinking about if I should Yasaka or not. I am also thinking about adding Sona so give me some time to think about it.) **

**Harem: Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou, Gabriel, Griselda, Kuroka (WIP)**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen (Done): Mirajane Strauss **

**Bishop (Done): Ravel Phenex, Wendy Marvell **

**Knight: Akame,**

**Rook: Leone,**

**Pawn: Mizore Shirayuki (1 Piece), Kurumu Kuruno (1 piece), Mine (1 piece), Jellal Fernandes (2 piece with mutation)**

**The peerage has changed. I decided to remove Yumi since it was difficult for me to have her come out like the way I wanted without making the story weird so I have decided to remove her. Jellal has been changed to a 2 piece pawn with a mutation. I will keep Akame and I will give her the Honjo Masamune as her second sword for Rating Games (Thanks Ark for that idea and thanks to Fan of Galactic and Phantom for some ideas for how Akame should show her feelings.) I have put much thought for the Queen and I have decided to have Mirajane as Lucius's Queen. Kuroka will be a member of his Harem now. For the Rook, I might choose Sajin but I want hear more suggestions from you guys first so I will leave the Knight, Rook and 3 Pawns open for suggestions. **

**Now a couple of questions for you guys again(third time) to answer:**

**No.1: Should I remove Kurumu Kuruno? I like Mizore, Mine and Jellal as Pawns but Kurumu is character I added cause I thought she might be good. However when I looked at her attacks, I realized that it's really hard to make her improve them since all she uses in her claws. The other three characters are fine since Mizore uses ice so her usage in ice gets better over time plus she's a youkai meaning Senjutsu, Touki and Youjutsu, Mine uses Pumpkin and its able to customize and Jellal has lots of magic attacks. So I want your opinion on if I should remove her or not. **

**No.2: Should Lucius's peerage have a full stack peerage meaning 15 servants like Riser or should he have less like 14 or 13 servants? This was something that came up in a conversation with my friend. I honestly don't mind which ever so I want to hear your opinions of it. If more people say 15 then I want another one more guy character since I don't want to have a peerage of all girls. (Don't want my OC to become like Riser :P) **

**No.3: Who should be the first member to join his peerage? I was thinking maybe one of the Pawns like Mizore or Mine but I want to know what you guys like to see first.**

**No.4: Should I add either Bacho or Kanu (Koihime Musou) into the peerage as a Pawn? I have an idea where one of them has a rivalry with Cao Cao and this causes one of them to join Lucius's peerage to find him and defeat him. However I don't know which one is better since I like both of them and I don't think both of them will go into his peerage.**

**No.5: Also what do you guys think of Enju Aihara (Black Bullet) as a Pawn? I was thinking maybe have a little girl character in his peerage to make it interesting so thats why I thought of her. She also has pretty good potential if she can learn magic since she can ignite her legs with fire or lightning to make stronger attacks. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating my first story, Life of a Warrior next so stay tuned for that. Sorry about the long author notes again. :P I hope you guys have answers to my questions and I will be waiting for new suggestions from you guys! See ya soon :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait but here is the 3rd chapter of Existence! Enjoy!**

**Morning – Mittelt POV**

A cool breeze gushed into the quiet bedroom as it parted the curtains like a gate opening into the unknown world. From the gaps of the curtain shined the bright light of the sun as it flashed over the eyes of a blond haired girl, Mittelt.

"Unn…" moaned Mittelt as her voice resonated into the room as she shuffled lightly inside the bed. The bright sunlight shined into the room once again. Mittelt eyes slowly opened as she rubbed one of her eyes with the back of her right hand. She pushed herself upright onto the bed as she yawned slightly before drowsily surveying the room.

The room looked really plain, as it only seemed like it had the necessities. The walls were colored in white and had a closet, two bookshelves and a small work desk with the chair pushed into it.

… _Looks like I survived and I am in someone's room… _thought Mittelt as she yawned one more time before resting her head back on the pillow. However it only lasted a couple of seconds since she shot back up with her eyes wide open as she looked around the room again. She looked at her hands as she slowly clasped them into fists.

She was alive. She wasn't dead. Tears flowed down from her eyes as realization hit her that she was alive. Quickly wiping them off, she tried to piece together what happened. She remembered she was on the ground, crying when something flashed before her and the next thing she knew she was here. She brought her hand to her chin as she pondered slightly when suddenly the door creaked open.

She turned her attention to the door to see a black haired boy with yellow glowing eyes wearing a white long sleeved collared shirt with his sleeves rolled up and black pants walking into the room. He stops moving when his eyes met her eyes. Silence takes over the room as Mittelt cautiously watches and waits for the boy to do anything.

"Oh… You're awake. How are you feeling?" the boy said as he smiles lightly and breaks the silence. Mittelt was taken back at his small but warm smile directed towards her when suddenly she could feel her cheeks warming up. She redirects her eyes to the ground to avoid the smile before speaking.

"…Good…" Mittelt says shyly as she glances at the door to see the boy still smiling slightly as he walked into the room.

… _Damn it! What's happening to me!? Why can't I keep eye contact!? _Mittelt cursed in her mind as she was unable to keep her eyes on the boy without feeling something grow on her cheeks. The boy grabs a bag before stopping and turning towards Mittelt.

"I'm the owner of this house, Lucius Moretti. What's your name?"

"… M-Mittelt…"

"Mittelt… That's a cute name" replied Lucius as Mittelt could feel her heart beat accelerating as she could feel her ears warming up.

"A-Are you the one who saved me?" asked Mittelt as she tried to distract herself from hearing her own heartbeat.

"Yea that was me. I have to go to school so you can stay in my home for as long as you like. It's probably the safest place you have right now… Anyway foods in the fridge and your friend is sleeping in the other room." explained Lucius as he pointed to the next room. Mittelt's face shot up hearing that Kalawarner was in the other room.

"Is Kalawarner going to be alright!?" shouted Mittelt loudly and quickly as she wanted to get the answer out of him quickly and confirm her safety. Lucius covered his ears slightly from the shout.

"So that's her name… Relax. Your friend is fine. She just needs some rest." assured Lucius as Mittelt breathed a sigh of relief before smiling to herself in happiness. She looked back up and looked around, only to find that the boy, Lucius had disappeared like the wind.

_He must have left because he had school… _thought Mittelt as she turned to window as she pulled the curtains. She peered outside of the house as she giggled to herself slightly.

"Lucius… Moretti" she whispered his name before blushing slightly in embarrassment. She pushed herself out of bed and headed for the door to check up on Kalawarner.

**Afterschool – Lucius POV**

Lucius sat in his seat as he looked out the window with his face resting on his hand. It was a boring day like usual with the teachers blabbering about the same thing. He glanced at the clock in the back of the room and saw that there was only a minute or so left before he could get out of here. He smirked to himself in delight and happiness.

_What should I eat ton- !? _

While he was contemplating on what to eat for dinner, a sudden arrival of a powerful aura caused him to widen his eyes slightly and stop his train of thought. He lifted his head from the hand and glanced at Kiba whose eyes were still fixed at the board.

_So he hasn't noticed… This aura… feels familiar _thought Lucius when the bell rang cutting his train of thought once again. Lucius shook his head as he stood up from his seat and stretch. He shoved all of his notebooks into his bag and was about to dash out of the door when Kiba walked up to him.

"Lucius-kun. Do you mind coming to the clubroom? Buchou wants to speak with you again." asked Kiba with a smile. Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly in annoyance. Ever since Lucius told them that he was a Devil, the Gremory peerage would often come up to him and act friendly towards him by asking him various questions to inviting him to sit with them during lunch. Occasionally Lucius would accept their offer but at times it would annoy him to no end.

Lucius watched Kiba silently for a couple more seconds before sighing and nodding his head in defeat. Kiba smiled back at him as the two left the room and proceeded to make their way towards the clubroom. Along the way, they met with Issei and Asia as Issei began asking Kiba questions. Since it was a problem in the peerage, Lucius slowed his pace and walked behind them with his hands in his pocket. Although he agreed to follow Kiba, he was not in the mood of socializing. Instead he thought about the familiar aura when he realized that the aura was getting stronger.

_So… It's someone from the Gremory family… Then it has to be her... _thought Lucius as he narrowed his eyes in realization. When they reached the front door of the clubroom, Lucius clicked his tongue in annoyance from the presence when he noticed Kiba noticing the presence.

"…For me to finally realize the presence here…" Kiba murmured out loud as he narrowed his eyes. Issei grabs the doorknob and opens it without any concern. Inside the room are the other members of the Gremory peerage and a silvered haired woman wearing a maid outfit. Lucius instantly recognizes her as he twitched his eye in annoyance.

_Grayfia… _thought Lucius as he noticed Grayfia widening her eyes slightly before returning to her usual stoic expression. Lucius shifted his attention to the others in room as he could feel its tense atmosphere. Rias Gremory had an annoyed expression while her [Queen] was smiling but Lucius could tell she was releasing a cold vibe. He glanced at Koneko who was sitting in the corner quietly like she was avoiding the whole situation.

"Oh my" whispered Kiba as he walked into the room followed by Issei and Asia. Lucius sighs inwardly and follows them but makes his way to the corner of the room so he can avoid the events about to unfold.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start activities, there's something I need to tell all of you." Rias spoke after looking at each of the members.

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?" offered Grayfia only for Rias to rejected her offer by waving her hand. Rias was about to open her mouth to speak when the magic circle that was drawn on the floor glows. While Issei stared in curiosity, Lucius narrowed his eyes at the different symbol.

"—Phenex" muttered Kiba quietly as Issei spins his head around at Kiba while Lucius glanced at Kiba slightly before turning his attention back to the circle. A bright light shines through the room as the magic circle bursts in flames. Although Lucius sat some distance away from the circle, the intensity of the flame could easily be felt. There is a silhouette of a man inside the flames. When he swings his arm across to the side, the flames disappear.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world." the man said. He wore a red suit with his shirt open till his chest and didn't have a tie. His hands were in his pockets. The guy looks around the room, and then smirks after seeing Rias.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you." the man said as Rias looked at him with her eyes half closed. The guy ignored her cold attitude and approached her.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then." the man continued to speak as he grabs Rias's arm. Lucius watched the scene happen before him with tired eyes. The man was Riser Phenex, third son of the Phenex Clan. Lucius had heard about this clan since it was famous for its Phenex tears and for their powerful regeneration abilities.

"…Let go of me, Riser." said Rias with a deep and serious voice while shaking the guys hand off. Her tone had venom and she sounded really pissed off.

"Hey, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?" Issei spoke out loudly. Lucius cocked his eyebrow slightly in amusement at Issei's actions. Normally he would expect a reincarnated Devil to keep his mouth shut but he could tell Issei was different. Riser looks at him as if he was looking at some trash.

"Ah? Who are you?" Riser said with a displeased tone.

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the [Pawn], Issei Hyoudou."

"Hmm. Ah, okay." replied Riser with a dull reaction to Issei's words which caused him to slip slightly. Lucius closed his eyes and shook his head at the stupidity of Issei. It was obvious that a High-class Devil like would never take a reincarnated Devil seriously.

"I mean, who the heck are you?"

"…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated Devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…" laughed Riser as Grayfia entered the discussion.

"Issei Hyoudou-sama."

"Y-Yes."

"This person is Riser Phenex-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phenex." explained Grayfia.

"And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory." added Grayfia when Issei blinked several times in confusion. Lucius closed his eyes slightly in surprise from this revelation as his gaze moved from Issei to Rias as her face distorted in anger and disgust from Grayfia's words.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" screamed Issei as Lucius plugged his left ear with his finger. Riser gleamed in happiness at Issei's surprised expression as he and Rias sat on the couch together with Akeno bring Riser some tea. Riser took a sip of the tea and praised it as Akeno replied with a strained smile. Riser proceeds to touch Rias's hair, hands and shoulders while Rias keeps shaking him off. Her servants stood a little away from them and could only watch the scene fold out in front of them.

"Stop it already!" shouted Rias with an angry voice as it echoed the room. The members of her peerage flinched slightly as she was standing in front of the sofa and glaring sharply at Riser. Riser on the other hand is smirking like usual.

"Riser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pureblood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pureblood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pureblood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pureblood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Lucius's ears perked up as they began to discuss about the future of Devils. Being a fellow pureblood himself, he could understand what Riser was talking about. With the loss of many clans of the '72 pillars', the number of purebloods was decreasing while the number of reincarnated Devils was increasing. Riser and Rias were chosen to prevent the purebloods from going extinct. Lucius inwardly clicked his tongue in annoyance. Although Riser was right about the purebloods, he didn't like his attitude towards woman and his arrogance that purebloods are really high and mighty. He acted like all of the Devils who treated him like a monster and a freak.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband." replied Rias as Riser made a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—"

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose." interrupts Rias as she saids so clearly. Hearing that, Riser suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phenex behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!" commented Riser as flames surround him.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

Riser's hostility and killing intent fills the room. The fire he created start to surround his body as intense heat fills the room. Rias and the others prepare to make a stand against him as Rias leaks a bit of her red aura from her body.

Lucius sighs quietly at the sight and brings his arm forward and swings it in a downward motion. Suddenly a pool of water forms above Riser as it splashes over him like a waterfall. Everyone stares at Riser who comes out of the waterfall completely wet from head to toe. Anger starts to boil from his face when Lucius spoke up.

"Cool it, fire brain. Using your fire in this wooden building will cause it to burn to the ground."

Riser swirls his body towards Lucius as he glares at him with anger and displeasure written all over his face.

"Are you the one who poured at water over me, you shitty low-class Devil?" asked Riser with venom in his words. Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly and opened his mouth to speak when only for another voice to interrupt him.

"Riser-sama, that boy is Lucius Moretti, a pureblood Ultimate-class Devil. It would be unwise to go against him" commented Grayfia as Riser turned to face her with his eyes open widely and fearfully pointed at Lucius.

"ULTIMATE-CLASS!? THIS BRAT!?" shouted Riser in shock. The Gremory peerage could not believe their ears. A few days back, he told them that he was a High-class Devil but to find out that he was actually an Ultimate-class was huge shock to them. Lucius narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Was it really necessary to tell them, Grayfia?" asked Lucius as Grayfia smiled and shrugged slightly as she returned to her stoic expression as she cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phenex knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Riser-sama?

"…!?"

Rias becomes speechless hearing Grayfia-san. She seems to be very shocked. Issei cocked his head in confusion as Kiba starts to explain to him what the Rating Game is about.

_Hah… How stupid is Issei to not to know about this… _thought Lucius as Grayfia continues her explanation.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in an official 'Rating Game'. But if it's an unofficial match between pureblood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case—"

"When it involves the family and household problems."

Buchou continues to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!"

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. All right. Let's settle this with a game, Riser."

Raiser smirks after Rias's provocative words.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?" replied Riser with even more provocative words. Rias sends back a fearless smile.

"I will. I will blow you away, Riser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glare at each other. They are both glaring at each other with scary eyes. Lucius on the other hand narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Judging by the difference in experience and abilities, he could confident assume that Riser was going to win the match. In his mind, Rias was acting like a foolish little child.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two households. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Buchou and Raiser both agree to Grayfia-san's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia-san bows her head after confirming.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here except him be your servants?" asked Riser as Rias twitched her eyes at his words.

"So what?" answered Rias as Riser starts to laugh hysterically.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your [Queen], the 'Priestess of Thunder' can fight on par with my adorable servants." said Riser as he clicked his fingers. The magic circle on the floor glows as the same Phenex emblem appears. Fire surrounds the circle as shadows appear from the circle.

"Well, these are my cute servants." said Riser as 15 servants gather around him. Lucius crossed his arms and surveyed each of the members as he took in their strength. He could instantly tell that all of them had potential and experience and all of them were stronger than the current level of Rias and her peerage.

_6 versus 15… This is hardly a fair match… _thought Lucius as continued to glance at each one when he noticed a beautiful blond haired girl staring at him. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with drill like curls and she wore a western dress. He narrowed his eyes slightly as she quickly faced the other way in embarrassment. Lucius sighed and turned as he spotted Issei staring at Riser with tears flowing from his eyes.

_That pervert… _thought Lucius as Riser seemed really freaked out by Issei while Rias places her hand on her forehead in annoyance.

"H-Hey, Rias… This servant-kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me."

"This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants."

Lucius face palmed himself at the sight of Issei. He could hear words of disgust directed at Issei coming from Riser's girls.

"Rias-sama, who is that boy over there?" asked the drill haired girl as the other girls quieted down to hear her speak as she pointed to Lucius. Some of the other girls turned their heads towards him as he removed his hand from his face and glanced at the girl.

"He is Lucius Moretti, a pureblood Ultimate-class Devil" answered Rias as the girl widened her eyes in surprise as her eyes was fixed on him. Lucius bowed slightly as he glanced back at her when suddenly the sound of slurping caught his attention. He twitched his eyes in annoyances as he saw Riser starting to tongue kiss one of the girls. Rias watches in disgust while Issei watches with perverted eyes. The girl moans in a sweet voice as Riser parts as a thread of saliva connects them. Riser then starts to tongue kiss another girl.

"You will never be able to do this." said Riser as he smirks and looks down on Issei after finishing his tongue kiss.

"Oh no you didn't! Damn it! Boosted Gear!" shouted Issei as he summoned his Boosted Gear. Lucius cocked his eyebrows slightly to find one of the Longinus in this school as watched the red gauntlet appear on his left arm. Issei then proceeds to point his finger at Riser.

"A womanizer like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!"

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the so-called womanizer?"

"S-Shut up! That's different with the thing about Buchou! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls even after you marry Buchou!"

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also getting adored by Rias?"

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Fire bird Phenex? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!" provoked Issei as Lucius once again face palms at his stupidity. Riser puts a furious expression at his words.

"Yakitori!? Y-You Low-class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?"

"Like I care" said Rias as she looked away.

"Hey Yakitori-guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my Boosted Gear! We don't need to have a game! I will just take you all down, right here, right now!"

[Boost!]

A sound resonated from the jewel located on the gauntlet as Lucius could feel his power doubling. However he knew it would not be enough to defeat any of his peerage members.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Riser-sama."

Riser gives an order as a small girl takes a battles posture after swinging her stick around. Before Issei could react she sped past instantly to him and was about to smack his stomach when suddenly a crack of lightning hit the area in front of them.

Standing in front of Issei was Lucius with his hand grasping the tip of the staff, his body cackling from electricity. The members of Riser's peerage widens their eyes at the speed he took to move from his seat to in front of Rias Gremory's [Pawn].

"I think the display of your strengths will have to wait." said Lucius as he pushed the staff away. The girl, Mira nods her head reluctantly as she walks back towards her place. Lucius turns to Issei as his yellow pierces into his eyes.

"Luciu-"

Issei was interrupted with a sharp pain in his stomach as he sent flying to the wall. The members of Rias's peerage watched in horror and shock at the sight. Asia rushes towards his side and begins to heal him with her Twilight Healing.

"Don't get cocky, Issei Hyoudou. Just because you have a Longinus, doesn't make you stronger than anyone of them." said Lucius as he pointed to Riser's peerage. He then turns to Riser as Riser flinches from his gaze.

"Riser-dono. I apologize from this idiot's actions. I hope you can look past it" Lucius calmly spoke as Riser nods his head slowly in agreement. He then puts his hand on his chin as he seems to have thought of something.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? 'Rating Game' isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first 'Rating Game'. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Rias doesn't complain and listened quietly to what Raiser's said as Lucius glances back at Rias. When Raiser directs his palm towards the ground, the magic-circle starts to glow.

"—10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants."

Saying that, Raiser disappears in the light of the magic-circle along with his servants.

The room fell silent as the tense atmosphere fell onto the room as nobody spoke or moved. However they soon heard the sound of footsteps as they turned to see Lucius grabbing his bag and making his way towards the door. He stops in front of the door as he glances back at the members of Rias's peerage.

"Good luck with the 'Rating Game.' You are going to need it" said Lucius as he left the room without turning back again.

**Home – Lucius POV**

Lucius stood in front of the door of his home. For the whole time during his walk back home, he was thinking in his head the possibility of Rias's peerage of winning the game but he knew it was close to impossible. The difference in level and experience is too vast and even if she had 10 days to train her peerage, it would be impossible to reach Riser's level that quickly. Plus defeating his immortality will be extremely tricky since he is able to regenerate his wounds, making him practically invincible.

Lucius sighed as he shook his head of the thought as he opened the door to his home. He took of his shoes and stepped onto the wooden floor of the hallway.

"I'm hom-"

Before Lucius could finish his sentence, a blue haired woman, Kalawarner came into view, holding a spear made from light as she tried to stab him. Clicking his tongue, Lucius disappeared and appeared a few meters away from them as Mittelt joined the side of the woman, a complex expression written on her face.

"… What's the meaning of this?"

"That's something I want to know, Devil" Kalawarner spoke with venom in her words.

_Hoh… She found out I was a Devil… _thought Lucius as he glanced at Mittelt who watched him with conflicted feelings. She didn't summon a spear but she stood on Kalawarner's side with a complicated expression. Lucius sighs as he rubs the back of his head.

"You know, you shouldn't be calling someone like me a Devil. Apparently I don't 'deserve' that naming."

"What the hell are you talking about Devil? This house smell of a Devil, making the owner a Devil."

"That's not what I meant… I meant I shouldn't be called a Devil." spoke Lucius with a shrug. Kalawarner gritted her teeth as she gripped her spear tightly.

"Stop saying outrageous things! Do you want to die!?" she shouted as she charged forward with her spear.

"Kalawarner! Wait!" Mittelt shouted but it was too late. Kalawarner was now standing a few centimeters in front of Lucius as she tried to plunge the spear forward into his abdomen. Lucius stood there with his eyes staring straight at her, not moving. Kalawarner smirked, as her spear was a just a few seconds away from impact when suddenly something hit her spear away with incredible speed. She widened her eyes as she jumps back anticipating an attack from Lucius. However she stood there with a shocked expression, as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Lucius stood in front of the two Fallen Angels with a sword made from pure light. Lucius could understand their reaction. They would never believe a Devil would be able to use the power of light.

"Th-That's impossible! No Devil is able to use the power of light!" shouted Kalawarner in shock while Mittelt stood next to her with finger pointed towards him as she stood in wonder and shock. Lucius sighed as the sword of light vanished into thin air. He then summoned a book as he threw the book towards them. The two of them turned their attention to the book for a second before turning their attention back to Lucius.

"Open the bookmarked page" instructed Lucius as he pointed at the book. Kalawarner narrowed her eyes as she warily watched him while Mittelt walked forward and picked up the book. She walked back to Kalawarner's side as she slowly opened the bookmarked page.

"…! This is!" exclaimed Mittelt as Kalawarner stared at the page in horror before turning to face Lucius with wide eyes.

"… Are you-"

"A member of that clan? Yeah, sadly I am. That's why I said I shouldn't be called a 'Devil'. To other Devils, I am just a freak… A monster" said Lucius as he spoke in a tone of sadness and pain. The girls looked at him as they felt they understood his pain. They knew what he was going through. Lucius shook his head as he turns around and starts to make his way to the stairs.

"You guys can stay here as long as you like. I am going to bed early. I had tiresome day."

"You know we might kill you in your sleep." said Kalawarner out loud as Lucius stops moving as he glances back with a smirk as his yellow eyes glow in the slight darkness.

"Something tells me you won't dare to try." replied Lucius as he made his way upstairs as the girls watched him vanish into the darkness of the 2nd floor.

* * *

**Here is the long awaited third chapter of Existence. I****n this chapter we start the Riser arc of the story however with many parts glossed over since we all know what happens in the canon. Lots of reviews from last chapter so I will try to answer them right now! Hear we go:**

******Ragna: The Teigu's are not Scared Gears. In this story, the Teigus are a class of 48 deadly weapons created by people around the world who wanted to try to reach the realm and territory of the God's and God-class weapons like Excalibur, Durandal, Gram, Caliburn, Gungnir and Mjolnir. I won't add Sheele since I don't really like her Teigu that much :P **

******Guard: Yami from To Love Rus? That might be interesting however it kind of overlaps with Akame so I'm going to have to say no to her. Sorry. **

******Santa Cruz: Rock Lee? Hmm... Taijutsu... I don't really think he will fit the story...**

******Fear Ripper: I'm not gonna add Rinrin since I really found her annoying in the anime... Her voice... Agh... **

******Raidentensho: I don't really want a male version of Grayfia in this peerage so I will have to say no on Sebastian. **

**For the Harem, I have added Sona and Yasaka into the harem however Sona will take some time before she will fall for him officially. I personally think that the harem is done for this story since all of the girls in his peerage will fall for Lucius (which is around 10 girls). If you still have characters you want to see in the harem, just add a review about it and I will think about it. **

**Harem: Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou, Gabriel, Griselda, Kuroka, Sona, Yasaka (WIP)**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen (Done): Mirajane Strauss**

**Bishop (Done): Ravel Phenex, Wendy Marvell**

**Knight (Done): Akame, Jeanne**

**Rook (Done): Leone, Sajin Komamura **

**Pawn: Mizore Shirayuki (1 Piece), Mine (1 piece), Jellal Fernandes (2 piece with mutation), Kanu (1 piece), Enju Aihara (1 piece) **

**There has been major changes to the peerage. Kurumu has been removed as per requested and I really couldn't find a way to develop her powers further unlike the other characters. I have decided to add Kanu and Enju as Pawns. Jeanne has been really popular for obvious reasons and I feel like she would be an interesting character and addition to the peerage so I have decided to add her as well. Sajin Komamura was a character I thought that might work in the peerage because in the Bleach story he wasn't accept by anyone because of his appearance until Genryuusai Yamamoto so that could happen between Lucius and him since Lucius understands the trouble Sajin goes through.**

**Here are some questions again (fourth time) for you guys to answer: **

**1. Who should be the second character to join Lucius's peerage? I have a rough idea in what order they will join but I want to hear your opinions. The first character to join is... Well I shouldn't spoil :P **

**2. Who should be the last pawn or two? I have two pieces left so it can be two characters that are worth a single pawn piece or it can be one character that is worth two pawn pieces. I want to hear some suggestions. **

**3. Now that we have most of the members of the peerage completed, I want to know if there are any characters that you feel that should not be in the peerage and why. Of course some characters will not be moved regardless of what you say but I still want to hear if you guys want me to remove a character with someone else.**

******4. Who should be his familiar? I have an idea for a familiar I might want to give but Lucius is allowed to more so if you have an idea for a good or interesting familiar then please send me a review. **

******I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the wait :P I will try to upload more frequently but school was being a pain. Next I will update Life of a Warrior so stay tuned! I hope you guys have answers to my questions and I will be waiting for new suggestions from you guys! See ya soon :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the REALLY long wait! Chapter 4 of Existence! **

* * *

**Morning – Mittelt POV**

Fear. Hatred. These were the only feelings Mittelt believed a Devil felt towards a Fallen Angel. The two races were always constantly fighting each other and had always feared each other's power. The young members of their respective races would slaughter one another like cruel, mindless animals that felt no remorse for one another. There were always places that turned to slaughterhouses with either plucked black feathers littering the floor or bats wings smeared on walls.

Yet in front of her slept a boy who didn't care about their feud. In fact he was the one who saved her from certain death. Mittelt watched the boy quietly snoring; his black hair covered his eyes as he lay still like a dead man. Mittelt didn't know what to feel about him. A part of her wants to summon a spear of light and stab him through the heart to make sure he wouldn't kill other Fallen Angels. However another part of her felt intrigued and grateful about him. She felt like she wanted him.

Mittelt bit her lip and shook the thought out of her head. She knew that it was impossible. She was a Fallen Angel and he was a Devil. They were sworn enemies. She knew she couldn't be with him yet strangely in her heart, she wishes so.

Trying to stop her thoughts taking over, she tries to turn her attention away from him as she searches for something in his room. However she was unable to find nothing amusing or interesting to look out, as his room is extremely plain with nothing out of the ordinary.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Mittelt jumped slightly as her head swirled to see Lucius rubbing the back of his head and yawning with one eye staring at her. Mittelt tried to open her mouth to speak but no words were able to come out. Lucius just continue to watch her before tiredly getting out of bed to open the curtains. She watched him stare out of the window as he began to stretch his arms. He turns around with his gleaming eyes eyeing her like a snake waiting to strike. She takes a deep breath and gulps down some saliva.

"I was just… watching you… sleep"

"Why?"

"I don't know why… I just wanted too…" Mittelt answered truthfully. Honestly she didn't know why. She woke up early in the morning and had a huge urge to go into his room just to stare at him. Lucius cocked one eyebrow as he watched her with surprise before sighing. He walks past her as he grabs clothes from his closet to change.

"Don't you care if a Fallen Angel is in your home…" muttered Mittelt quietly to herself as she watched him randomly take clothes to wear.

"I don't." replied Lucius without turning back as Mittelt turned around with a surprised expression. She never assumed he heard what she said, let alone answer her question. Lucius glances back at her slightly before turning his attention back to his closet.

"I don't care if a Angel or a Youkai is in my home. If I brought them home then they are welcomed to stay. We are all creatures shunned by humans. We have to stick together. That's why I don't care about what you are… That's why I can accept you… That's one reason why I am different"

Mittelt blinked several times at his words as he watched him leave the room with his clothes in his hand, heading to the shower. She gripped her shirt as she smiled slightly before turning back to the window to watch the new bright day.

**ORC – Lucius POV**

_Almost Dawn… So the game almost ends._

Lucius sat on the couch of the ORC room as his eyes were fixed on the huge floating screen to one side of the room. It was several days after his little talk with Mittelt after he found her in his room. He had assumed she was trying to kill him but was pretty shocked not to feel any feeling of killing intent from her. And now ever since then, he would spot her staring at him with her white cheeks brightening up every time he would catch her watching him.

Lucius shook the thought out of his head as he focused on the rating game. The rating game between Gremory and Phenex. He had already guessed who the victor was but was pretty surprised at the initial outcome. He was amused and impressed that Rias Gremory was able to train her peerage pretty well to be able to somewhat stand against Riser. They were able to defeat all but two of Riser's peerage, an incredible feat in his book for someone who isn't a mature Devil. Lucius was most intrigued by Issei. Although his perverted Dress Break was annoying to watch, he was able to evolve his 'Boosted Gear' during the game.

Lucius stopped his train of thought as his eyes watched Issei running towards Riser with his face swollen, blood dripping from his mouth and nose and his body running towards him like a zombie. He could see that Issei already lost conscious yet he still walked forward to fight against Riser.

_You truly do care for her, huh… Issei Hyoudou _thought Lucius as Rias hugs Issei. He could see her whisper words as Issei's body slumps to the ground as if all the strength in his body is leaving him. Lucius closes his eyes as Grayfia's announcement rang through the room.

[Rias Gremory-sama retires. Riser Phenex-sama wins!]

Lucius gets of the couch as he snaps his fingers. The screens instantly disappear leaving him standing in a dark room with the coming of the sun as the only source of light. He turns to stare at the rising of the sun in the distance as the quiet town brightens up in preparation for the next day.

"Might as well skip school…" Lucius spoke out loud when the floor brightened up in crimson red as Lucius eyed the floor with irritated look on his face. From the magic circle stepped out a silver haired maid watching him with no expression on his face. Lucius clicked his tongue in annoyance before sighing and rubbing the back of his head.

_Damn… I hope she didn't hear that…_

"Lucius"

"…What?"

"Don't skip school."

_Crap… Great… She was listening… _Lucius thought as he inwardly sighed for speaking too soon. Grayfia watched him with a sigh and an annoyed expression at his dull look.

"Are you actually here to lecture me or are you here for something else?"

"As you have probably been watching, Ojou-sama has lost the rating game and will be married in a couple of days. Master, Sirzechs-sama has asked me to tell you that it is required for you to attend-" Grayfia stopped talking when sparks sparkled from his body as he narrowed his eyes with his eyes watching Grayfia with an angry look on his face.

"You must be joking… I am attending a party full of Devils?"

"Sirzechs-sama thinks it's time for you to socialize with other Devils."

_At the cost of my life… That fucking bastard… _thought Lucius as he visibly showed displeasure at the request of Sirzechs. Although he is like a fatherly figure to him, Lucius is continuously annoyed by his silly antics, skipping his work and his way of thinking.

"Is this an order from Sirzechs as himself or as Maou Lucifer"

"An order from Maou Lucifer" replied Grayfia as Lucius twitched his face in annoyance. He sighs heavily as he shakes his head in annoyance. He turns to leave the room.

"I'll be there as requested" spoke Lucius as the room brightened again before darkening. Lucius walked out of the room with a scowl on his face as he cursed slightly under his breath.

_Now I REALLY need to skip school! _Lucius thought with an irritated expression as he barged out of the room to head back home and knock himself out for the coming days in hell.

**Marriage hall – Rias POV**

"Why the hell am I wearing a wedding dress when it's just an engagement party..." Rias muttered out loud as Rias stood in front of a mirror looking at her dress with annoyance. It's been two days since her defeat in the rating game against Riser. The defeat signified the continuation of the marriage between Phenex and Gremory.

"Because I am I asking you to"

A voice resonated the room, as burning magic circle appeared as Riser stepped out of the circle wearing the same open red suit he wore during the game.

"Riser-sama! This room is prohibited for you to-"

"It's fine. I'm just saying a couple of words to my wife"

Riser interrupted as he slowly walked towards Rias. Rias watched him with coldly eyes as her eyes twitched with his use of 'wife'. She wanted to smash her power of destruction into him but she controlled herself from doing it.

"I am not your wife yet, Riser" she spat her words out with venom as Riser walked towards her as his arms went around her neck to her shoulder.

"You are wearing a dress so that we can make a good impression on the guests, my love. Besides we need to show them that we have joined together" smirked Riser as he moved closer to kiss her only for Rias to shove him away from her. Riser clicked his tongue in annoyance as he slowly walked back to his starting spot before turning around.

"I will see you soon, my love"

With those words, Riser vanishes in flame, leaving Rias glaring at the location where he stood. Rias looked out the window as her mind showed her images of Issei fighting on and on during the Rating Game. She watched him battle Riser until he was bruised and beaten. She wondered how he was doing as the last time she checked, he was still sleeping in his room. Rias sighed heavily as the maids slowly filed out of the room, leaving her alone for her last moments as a single woman.

She tried to stop thinking about Issei and focus on the events about to unfold but her mind keeps returning to the sight of Issei fighting on for her. Although he was a pervert, she knew that she could probably live with someone like him for the rest of his life if she had a choice.

"Issei…"

"Thinking about him huh?"

Rias widened her eyes as she swirled around to find Lucius leaning on the wall to the left. His eyes were still slightly covered by his long hair but otherwise, Lucius's hair looks well kept with his hair neatly combed and well treated for the occasion. He stood there with a white long-sleeved shirt with black and white striped tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes. On top of his sleeved shirt was an unbuttoned black suit jacket that was longer at the bottom, making it seem like it was some kind of cloak. His eyes watched her with a soft gaze while his arms were crossed in front of him.

"Lucius… How did you-?

"I just came in right now through the door if that's what you want to know." Lucius answered as he finished her question as silence surrounds the small bright room. Rias was surprised that she was unable to sense him coming into the room as she watched him to start a conversation but he just leaned on the wall with eyes slowly surveying the room. Rias nervously bit her lip at the quietness of the room. Rias took a short breath before opening her mouth to speak.

"So why are you here?"

"I'm forced by Grayfia and Sirzechs to attend this party."

"Forced? Wait you know my Onii-sama!?"

"Yea, forced. I usually don't attend parties that involve High-class Devils but those two want me to. They even forced me to wear these clothes…" Lucius sighed as he pushed himself off the wall as he slowly made his way to the door of the room. Lucius stops before the door and glances over his shoulder as one of his eyes meets her eyes. She flinched at the coldness of his eyes as he turned back to the front.

"I was impressed by the Rating Game you had with Riser. You were able to somewhat fight on par with him for a short period of time and you were able to defeat 14 of his pieces."

"But I wasn't able to win against him…!"

"Not everything is going to turn to your favor. You are just going to have to live with defeat and get stronger so that you can win next time." said Lucius as he turned the doorknob of the door as pushed open. He stopped one more time as he turned around swiftly and bowed to her respectively as she watched him with surprise.

"I wish you congratulations for your marriage with Riser. Though I wish the outcome would have been different." Lucius respectively spoke as he walked away as the door slowly closed on her, leaving her all alone in the room.

**Lucius POV**

Lucius walked away from the room that housed Rias as the maids flinched slightly at his presence. Lucius ignored them and continued to walk forward to the large hall where most of the guests are probably talking with each other about the benefits of this marriage, politically and economically.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the thought of being in the presence of the other Devils. To him, being in a room with other Devils was painful and troublesome. Their eyes would glare at him like daggers speeding towards. Their mouths moved to speak venom like a poison mist seeping out of their mouths. Their attitude was like some higher being looking down to squash a fly.

Lucius sighed as he turned the corner to find a huge double door towering over him across the long corridor. The door was elegantly decorated with large gem studs located in a random pattern on the door with the wood of the door being elegantly carved. Standing in front of the huge door was five guards wearing shining silver armor with four of them holding elegant ceremonial spears decorated with cloths and gleaming with gems. Instead of holding a spear, the fifth guard was standing there with sword sheathed on his hip.

Lucius twitched his eyes in annoyance at the impending trouble that was about to unfold as he walked closer to the door when the guards pointed their spears forward at him.

"Halt! Don't move!" shouted one guard as he glared at Lucius with hatred radiating in his eyes. Lucius stopped moving like he was asked as he folded his arms in front of them. The fifth guard walks up to him with his sword drawn as he pointed at Lucius's neck.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here? This place is only for High-class Devils. I suggest you live this place, scum." said the head guard as he kept his sword on his neck while the another guard walked up to Lucius as he walk around him, observing his attire.

"Why is a scum like you wearing formal clothes?"

"Maybe he is trying to act like a High-class Devil." snorted another guard as they glared at Lucius with hate in their eyes. Lucius kept his eyes in front of him with his pupils moving to watch their movements.

"I was invited to this party by Maou Lucifer. It would be a pleasure if you allowed me to pass" Lucius spoke respectively as the sword was pressed into the neck as the head guard narrowed his eyes at Lucius. Although Lucius didn't show it, inwardly Lucius was twitching his eyes in anger and fought back an urge to go on a beating spree, which could cause the death of the guards.

"Boss, I think he is lying. Maou-sama will never invite a scum like him to a wedding party this important."

"I think you should keep your mouth shut guard" Lucius talked back as one of the guards tried to walk up to him only to be restrained by another guard.

"What did you say scumbag!?"

"Shut it soldier!" screamed the head guard as the whole corridor had an eerie silence floating between them. The guard stopped his movement as the head guard glared at him before he turned his attention back to Lucius. Lucius kept his attention at the head guard as his attention returned to Lucius.

"Do you have proof that you are allowed into this party?" asked the head guard when Lucius slowly moved his hand towards his front pocket as all of the guards watched Lucius's movements quietly. Lucius pulled out a piece of paper as he handed it forward to the head guard. The head guard took the piece of paper as he slowly opened it while the other guards continued to point their spears at Lucius. Lucius watched the guard scan the words written on the paper and even saw his pupils widen from astonishment. He closes the paper and hands him the paper as Lucius takes the paper and stores it in his front pocket while keeping his eyes fixed on the guard.

"Let him pass and open the door."

"B-But Sir…"

"I said let him pass and open the door." said the man sternly as the other guards nodded their heads hesitantly as they lowered their weapons. Lucius slowly strode forward while getting glared by the guards as the door slowly creaked open. A bright light shined in his eyes as he continued to walk towards the hallway, a frown slowly forming from the sounds of Devils speaking amongst each other.

**Hall – Ravel POV**

"Ufufu… My incredibly talented brother won himself a bride by demolishing the Gremory's. Of course I knew he was going to win but he had to keep it close so it wouldn't be a complete bore. Ohohoho." laughed Ravel as her pink folding fan was placed over her mouth while she talked to some of the other guests that greeted her. She stood in front of her brother's peerage who were all dressed in pink dress with purple cloak over their body while Ravel was wearing a purple dress with matching gloves and black boots. She would talk with other young men and older Devils who walked up to her to greet her and give their congratulations about their victory. After talking with Ravel for a couple of minutes, the Devils would leave her as they would walk around to talk with some of the other guests. Ravel sighed quietly to herself as she relaxed herself slightly from all of the talk she had to do.

"Is everything alright, Ravel-sama?"

"I'm fine Isabela. Don't worry about me." replied Ravel with a strained smile. Although she was happy that her brother gained a bride, she was more worried about her situation. Her mother and father both believed that she was ready to be wed soon and had invited some young men who were possible husbands for her hand in marriage. She had already met some of them and at the moment she wasn't impressed with any of them. Some were not pleasing to look at, some of their powers were far too weak for her standards and some were just plain boring.

For Ravel, her dream husband would be someone who was kind, caring, intelligent and has powers that would be able to protect her from all harm.

_Hah… I wish someone like that would appear right now… _thought Ravel when the door of the hall opened and as if on que, the whole room became silent. Ravel cocked her eyebrows up as she looked at Riser's girls behind her. They looked at her with confused expressions and shrugs. She looked at some of the Devils nearby and saw that they were either glaring at the direction of the door or had a pale expression as if they had seen a ghost.

The sound of footsteps resonated in the large hall as she noticed people moving to the sides as if the sea was parting and from this parted sea walked out a young blacked haired boy with one hand shoved in his dress pants while the other dangled on his side. His golden eyes watched all the members in the room like he was stalking his prey. Ravel felt her cheeks slowly burning up, as her eyes were fixed on him when she noticed that the boy was Lucius Moretti, a pureblood Ultimate-class Devil that was sitting in Rias-sans clubroom. Ravel saw Lucius's eyes scan the room but soon stopped when he spotted her as he slowly walked forward towards her. Ravel looks away with a dust of pink on her face as she tries to calm herself down. She turns back to him once Lucius stood in front of her, his eyes looking at her with an expression of seriousness on his face. Suddenly Lucius softened his eyes and smiled slightly causing Ravel's heart to skip a beat.

"Congratulations on your victory Miss Phenex. The game was most amusing."

"Th-Thank you. I am pleased that you like it." Ravel replied shyly as she tried to show herself as a lady instead of a young girl. Lucius continued to smile lightly at her when he brought his free hand and snapped his fingers as a small pink rose flower appeared in his hand. He bowed respectively and brought the pink rose in front of him.

"It's not much but a small gift for the beautiful young lady." said Lucius as Ravel took the pink rose from him as her blush increased slightly as she bit her lip and bowed to thank him since no words were able to exit her mouth. Lucius smiled one last time before turning around to walk away from where she stood.

"You shitty bastard! Are you trying to win her over as your wife so you can revive your clan!?"

Ravel turned her head to the voice to see one of the young men who was one of her possible husbands swearing at Lucius with an angry glare directed at Lucius who had stopped moving. Ravel was annoyed at his words and was about to lash out at him when she saw Lucius raising his index fingers at him, which for some reason caused the members around them to take a few steps back. The man looked at him with wide fearful eyes as his expression paled at Lucius's stare.

"That was not my intent… By the way, your bowtie is crooked" Lucius spoke calmly before lowering his fingers and walking away from the area as the other Devils whispered quietly as they watched him go.

**Minutes later – Lucius POV**

Minutes have passed as the party returned to its previous mood. Everyone has already returned talking while some of them starting to dance once the band began to play some music.

Lucius leaned against a window still with his arms folded as he watched the party quietly from the corner of the room. Although he was able to talk a little bit with Rias's peerage, he was not the type of person to socialize so he decided to seclude himself to the corner of the room to attract less attention and keep to himself. Naturally the other Devils moved as far away from him as they can since they want nothing to do with him. Lucius sighed to himself as he turned his head to stare outside of the hall. The sky was purple with the lights of the city below them brightening the night sky. The moon was crescent shaped and reminded him of many things that he had done in his childhood. Lucius shook his head to ignore his past as his eyes continued to watch the city outside.

"I-It's a beautiful city, isn't it?"

Lucius glanced in front of him to see Ravel Phenex standing there with her hands in front of her holding a pink folded fan. She was fidgeting slightly and her cheeks were slightly red.

"Yea..." Lucius replied as he kept his eyes focused on the city as Ravel walked towards the other side of the window still as she slowly placed one hand on the window. Lucius watched her quietly before turning his attention back to the city lights.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucius Moretti. I am Ravel Phenex, daughter from the house of Phenex." Ravel introduced herself elegantly as Lucius glanced at her and nodded his head in acknowledgement before turning back to face the city.

"I…I am sorry about what he said... He shouldn't ha-"

"There is no point in you apologizing about what someone else said. Besides… the past is the past. I don't like to dwindle too much at what happened."

"I see… However I am still sorry for what he said… I am sure he didn't mean-"

"It? Trust me, he meant it." answered Lucius as his golden eyes turned away from the city lights as he turned to face Ravel who also stopped watching the city lights as she looked into his eyes. Lucius stared into her eyes for a bit before looking around the hall when he noticed Riser's peerage watching them from the shadows with anticipated looks on their faces.

"Does this happen a lot?" asked Ravel curiously as Lucius turned his attention back to the young girl in front of him.

"Hmm? What happens a lot?"

"You know… You standing far from the others and the other nobles avoiding you although you are an Ultimate-class Devil. I haven't seen anyone of them come up to you and greet you."

"Have you been watching me all this time?"

"N-No! O-Of course not! It's just that's what I see from the corner of my eyes…" Ravel shyly exclaimed as she fidgeted slightly and pressed her index fingers together with a blush. Lucius chuckled slightly at her behavior.

"Wh-What is so funny!"

"Sorry… You were just being a little bit too cute" answered Lucius as Ravel's blush grew brighter as she looked down shyly. Lucius continued to smile at her behavior before closing his eyes and returned to his serious behavior.

"And to answer your question… Yea this happens a lot. I'm not particularly liked by many nobles for a variety of reasons."

"Really? For example?"

"Well… mainly because I am-"

"Greetings noble Devils!"

A voice bellowed in the large hall as Lucius's eyes shifted from Ravel to an elevated platform at the end of the hall when burning magic circle appeared and out stepped Riser Phenex wearing a white open chested shirt with white dress pants.

"On behalf of the house of Phenex, I thank you all for coming to this historic moment in Devil history. I, Lord Riser of the distinguished house of Phenex shall wed the beautiful Lady Rias of the illustrious house of Gremory. And now… I present to you, my bride!"

After finishing Riser's speech, another magic circle appeared next to him and out came Rias Gremory wearing a white wedding dress that brought her figure when suddenly a loud bang was heard on the other side of the hall. All eyes turned around to see a brown haired teenage boy holding a red gauntlet with a couple of guards lying on the ground unconscious.

"Issei!"

"Who are you and how dare you break into this place!" Riser shouted as he stepped in front of Rias with his hands in front of her body to keep her from moving.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou from Kuoh Academy's Occult Research Group! I have arrived to take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama! Buchou… Rias Gremory-sama's virginity belongs to me!"

"What…! How dare you!"

"Seriously, is this guy mental!?"

"Hah… that idiot…"

"Guards! Seize him!" shouted Riser as out of nowhere guards appeared and surrounded Issei. The guards were prepared themselves to attack when suddenly some of the were knocked back by Kiba holding his 'Flame Delete', Koneko's kicks and Akeno's lightning attacks.

Lucius mused at their ability to knock out the guards in an instant when suddenly he found himself surround by a group of Devils. Lucius cocked his eyebrow in confusion when he saw the man who swore at him holding a sword as he pointed it at Lucius.

"…What are you doing?"

"You planned to join the fray didn't you, Lucius Moretti… No Lucius Malphas!" shouted the man as Lucius twitched his eyes as he glared at the man in front of him. Ravel widened her eyes as she swirled her head to look at Lucius.

"Ma-Malphas…?! Lucius… You are the sole survivor of that clan…!?" said a shocked Ravel as her attention was kept on Lucius while Lucius's eyes narrowed slightly at the man in front of him.

"You are doing this because?"

"You were about to join that group over there and cause havoc by beating and killing the guards. I am just here to stop that."

"I have no intention of doing something like that."

"I doubt it Lucius Malphas. That's why I am going to kill right now and prove to Ravel Phenex-chan that I am powerful and worthy for her."

_Hoh… Portraying me as the bad guy to get the girl huh… _thought Lucius as he pushed himself off the wall as he raised his hand up to stop him from moving.

"Let Ravel Phenex pass. I don't think she should get caught up in this mess." said Lucius as the man nodded his head in agreement as Ravel continued to stare at Lucius but soon snapped out of her trance after hearing his words.

"It was a pleasure talking with you Lady Ravel. I wished we could talk more…"

Ravel nodded her head as she walked forward to try to get away from the fight that was going to occur. However she stopped once and glanced back at him with a look of worry before rushing back to her group. Seeing her that she is clear, the man signaled his peerage to attack Lucius when they attacked him with demonic magic spells. A cloud of dust and broken wood flew in the corner of the room as that area seemed to have been barraged by numerous attacks. The man raised his hands to stop his allies from attacking to see the damage when he noticed that Lucius was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a snap resonated the room and bright flash of lightning hit the peerage members and the man as they all collapsed looking scorched.

All of the Devils saw Lucius standing there with his hands in his pocket and his eyes close.

"It seems you have grown stronger, Lucius" a voice resonated in the large hall as Lucius opened his eyes and glared at the direction of the voice with an irritated look on his face.

"Sirzechs…" muttered Lucius as a man with crimson hair walked forward wearing elegant clothes.

"S-Sirzechs-sama!? What is the meaning of this!? asked a panicking middle-aged man.

"It's an event that I organized. I wanted to see the power of the Dragon, so I asked Grayfia."

"S-Sirzechs-sama!? You can't do something irresponsible like this!" spoke another middle-aged man.

"It should be fine. The [Rating Game] was very entertaining but it was a bit disadvantage for my little sister who had no game experience to face off against Riser-kun who is a prodigy from the House of Phenex."

"…So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game wasn't fair?"

"No, no, not at all. If a Maou such as myself says such thing, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the High-class Devils is important after all." Maou-sama says it with a smile.

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do about it?" spoke Lord Gremory.

"Father. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Dragon vs. Phenex. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. There aren't any entertainment which can surpass this."

Everyone in the hall becomes silent with Maou-sama's words while Lucius face palmed at his words.

"Dragon user-kun. You have our permission. Riser, can you show your power once more right in front of Rias and I?"

Hearing Maou-sama's wish, Riser makes a fearless smile.

"Very well. There is no way I can decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Riser will show his last performance before getting married!"

"Dragon user-kun, what prize do you want when you win the match?"

"Sirzechs-sama!?"

"What are you saying!?"

The relatives start criticizing at Sirzechs-sama's offer.

"He's a Devil, so we need to give him something fitting for it since we are asking him to do something for us. Now then. I can give you anything. A peerage? Or the most beautiful woman?" Maou-sama asks Issei while ignoring the voices of others around him.

"I ask you to give me Rias Gremory-sama back." Maou-sama smiles when Issei answers him without any pause.

"Very well. If you win, you may take Rias with you."

"S-Sirzechs-sama! I also have a request."

"Oh? And what would that be Riser-kun?"

"Before the legendary fight between Dragon and Phenex, I would like to have a match against the monster, Lucius Malphas!" shouted Riser as he pointed at Lucius who stood there with his hands in his pockets as he twitched his eyes in annoyance.

"Hoh… I see… It would be an interesting match but I think it is pointless for you to waste energy on two matches." Sirzechs explained making Riser grunt.

"However if you agree to have your peerage fight against Lucius then I will allow it" Sirzechs finished as Riser smirked.

"Very well. I will let my peerage go in my place, my Lord."

"And what say you Lucius."

"… Just get on with it…" Lucius said with a tired voice as he waved him on. Sirzechs smiled as he nodded his head to himself.

"Then it's settled."

**Battlefield**

Lucius stood in the large battlefield with his arms folded as he waited calmly for his opponents to appear for the battle that was about to unfold. He had already changed out of his outfit and currently was wearing a black shirt with black long pants.

Suddenly a flame magic circle appears some distance away from him as the members of the Phenex peerage step out of the circle, all of them wearing different outfits for combat.

"So you are the hated Devil of the Malphas Clan." the [Queen] spoke as Lucius watched her without changing his expression. The other members looked at each other with confusion written on their face from his unfazed look. Lucius surveyed each of the members and found that they were all eager to fight him except Ravel.

"… Let's just get on with the battle" said Lucius as he unfolded his arms and was about to step forward when a barrage of magic hit in front of him as a cloud of dust went up into the air. The [Queen] and Riser's other [Bishop] had their arms extended out with the [Queen] smirking at the outcome. The dust cleared as all of the members stood there with looks of shock on their face. Lucius stood there unfazed with no visible scratches on his body.

"Impossible! No one can withstand Yubelluna's attacks!" someone shouted as the [Queen], Yubelluna twitched her eyes as she pointed her wand forward.

"Pawns! Promote to [Queen] and get him!"

The Pawns charged forward towards him holding whatever weapon they were holding to fight against Lucius. Lucius sighed as he cracked his knuckles when he jumped backwards to dodge a swing from a staff. Three girls ran up to him and began sending fury of punches as Lucius stood his ground and easily parried the attacks back. He then used two of the three pawns as platform to flip backwards in mid air to dodge two girls with chainsaws. Once Lucius landed, he parried more attacks that came from twin cat girls. Lucius dodged all of them as he blocked a kick by making a cross shaped guard with his arms. The girls showed irritated or annoyed expressions as they angrily glared at Lucius.

" "Why won't our attacks hit!?" "

"… He dodge my swings with ease…"

Lucius just watched them as he took a quick breath before looking at each of them with calculating eyes. His eyes shifted from one [Pawn] to the next [Pawn] as he crashed his fists together to summon a pair of silver gauntlets with sparks flying out of his body.

"My turn…" muttered Lucius as the girls took stances to try to evade his attacks when suddenly Lucius disappeared and appeared in front of one of the [Pawns] as she was hit with a powerful straight as she was sent flying towards a stone wall on the battlefield. All of the members stared in shock at his incredible speed.

"Shuriya! Why you!" shouted one of the [Pawns] that wore a maid outfit as she and the another maid ran forward towards Lucius. One of them tried to launch a kick only for it to be blocked by the gauntlet as Lucius heard the faint sounds of her bones cracking. The second [Pawn] tried to punch him from behind when something unexpected happened. Using the leg of the first [Pawn] as a stand, Lucius front flipped over the leg as the heel of his leg crashed into the chin of the second [Pawn] causing her to fly into the air from the impact. The other [Pawns] watched the girl fly into the air but was pulled back to Lucius when they heard a yelp of pain as they saw the first [Pawn] was sent flying by a kick from Lucius. Lucius lowered his leg when he quickly jumped backwards as bullets of water rained down at him.

He glanced forward to see the other [Bishop] holding her arm extended in front of her with an emotionless gaze. Lucius took another quick breath as his attention shifted from the [Bishop] to the two cat girls as they charged forward towards him, as they prepared to launch a flurry of attacks. Lucius dodged each of them with relative ease for a couple of seconds before jumping high into the air. The cat girls looked up as they summoned their wings and jumped after him with their arms reared back.

"You fools! Don't follow him!" shouted Yubelluna a bit to late as Lucius extended his right arm into the air and swung it down with his index finger pointed at the cat girls. Suddenly a magic circle appeared as it caused the sky blackened and from it, a bolt of lightning crashed down. The bolt hit the girls as they shrieked out in pain as the lightning cracked and sparked loudly. The lightning subsided with the girls falling from the air with their bodies scorched.

Lucius was unable to watch them hit the ground as his attention shifted to the [Bishop] and [Queen] since they began launching a flurry of magic attacks. Using the lightning powers, he speedily bolted around when suddenly he felt a presence behind him. Lucius glanced behind to see a half masked woman reeling her fist back. She shot it forward as it made contact with his back as he was thrown down and smashed into the ground.

"Gah!" spat Lucius as he spat small amounts of blood out of his mouth and onto the sandy ground. Lucius began to pull himself up when another presence was closing in on him. Lucius cursed in his mind and turned his body around quickly as he blocked an incoming stab of a huge zweihänder as the wielder looked down at him with murderous intent. Lucius narrowed his eyes as he held his ground while contemplating his move. The woman angrily increased her grip on the sword as she tried to push her weight down to try to plunge the sword into him.

Finally coming up with a plan, Lucius maneuvered the gauntlets and guided the sword to plunge into the ground. Lucius rolled over his left shoulder and quickly got to his feet. The woman drew the sword from the grounds seconds too late as Lucius delivered a powerful kick into her side of her stomach. She flew towards the wall but managed to avoid collision by stabbing her sword into the ground.

Lucius clicked his tongue in annoyance as cautiously waited for them to make the next move when a young girl with a staff and two chainsaw girls charged forward towards him.

"Lightning Dance"

Before the girls could reach him, Lucius body split into numerous lightning sparks that began to fly around the area randomly. The girls all stopped their movement as they tried to locate which spark is the right target. However before they could locate him, they noticed Lucius reappearing in front of them fully formed. The girls prepared to charge forward when Lucius brought his fingers up.

"Six Lightning Gates" Lucius said with a snap of his fingers as six magic circles appeared around the girls and before they could react, six streams of lightning that appeared from the circles hit them all. Once again they shrieked in pain for several seconds and after the attack subsided, they fell face first onto the ground.

Lucius turned his attention to zweihänder wielding knight as he summoned his two short swords as he charged with lightning speed for her. The woman was brought her sword in front of her as she blocked Lucius's horizontal strikes. The woman pushed Lucius back and swung her sword vertically only for Lucius to block it with his left sword as he tried to stab her with his right sword. However she maneuvered her body to dodge his strike as he went past her. Lucius turned around and charged back into the fight as he launched a fury of attacks.

After a couple of seconds, both contestants backed away from each other as they glared at each other, waiting for one of them to move. Lucius then proceeded to throw his left sword towards her, only for it to be blocked easily.

"Siris! Look out!" shouted the masked woman only for Siris to react seconds too late as a bolt of lightning struck the sword as it brightened her eyes, making her unable to see the battlefield. Once the light cleared, she felt a sword piercing her shoulders as she looked to see Lucius standing in front of her with a sword in her shoulder. Lucius grabbed his right arm with the other arm as he looked at her sternly.

"Lightning shock" he muttered as a shock of lightning ran from Lucius into the woman as she shook slightly from being electrocuted as she fell backwards unconsciously. Lucius proceeded to make a finger gun with his left hand as he aimed it at the [Bishop]. Before anyone could react, a bullet of water was shout out of his fingers as it went flying through the field. The bullet made contact with the [Bishop] at the chest when the bullet gave her a powerful shockwave as she spat blood and fell sideways unconsciously.

"You bastard!" shouted a Chinese girl as she quickly closed the distance between Lucius as she ignited her feet with flames and began thrusting her feet forward in an attempt to hit him. Lucius elegantly dodged them all by side stepping, walking backwards and flipping and jumping backwards. The Chinese girl, now irritated, continued to attack him and swung her leg vertically only for him to dodge it by ducking down. He then kicked her leg to make her trip onto the ground as he quickly snapped his fingers to summon a magic circle above her. She widened her eyes in fear for a second before a lightning crashed down towards her, leaving her scorched and unconscious.

Lucius then got up and faced the remaining members: Ravel Phenex, Yubelluna the [Queen], another [Knight] and a half masked woman, the only one who was able to give him damage.

The audience watched the battle in horror and shock. They never expected this outcome. They thought he was a weak coward and underestimated him. Rias and her peerage were looking at the battle with shock and surprise. Lucius was able to hold out on his own against a peerage that was able to defeat them with minor injuries. Their eyes were glued at the intense battle when suddenly the last [Knight] stepped forward as she draw her sword and pointed it at Lucius.

"Man of Malphas! I challenge you to a one on one duel!" she replied fearlessly while all of the members present stared at her in shock while Lucius cocked his eyebrow slightly. Before the girls could protest, Lucius nodded his head as the [Knight] smirked, ignited her sword in flame and charged for him. Lucius summoned back his two swords as he once again charged for the [Knight].

Both contestants swung their swords wildly at each other as they both parried and lunged with theirs swords. Sparks of fire would ignite and flash from their clashing of swords. Both contestants jumped back as they stood there, waiting for one to make the next move. Tension rose in the arena as both contestants waited to make the next move.

The [Knight] was the first to make the move as she sped towards him with incredible speed as she swung her sword wildly as slashes of flame flew towards him. Lucius focused on each of the sword slashes as he began to effortlessly dodge the attacks without a blink of his eyes. The [Knight] clicked her tongue in anger as she swung her sword vertically but was surprised to find Lucius dodge her strike by ducking the attack. Lucius then stabbed his left sword into the ground as he brought his legs up and kicked her in the stomach, which sent her flying back towards her comrades. However before she could make contact with the ground or a wall, the half masked woman caught her in the air.

"Thanks Isabela." said the [Knight] as she jumped out of the other woman's arms with her sword ready in hand.

"Isabela, Karlamine, Ravel-sama. We are going defeat him together. No one acts on their own." explained the [Queen] at the three of them as Isabela and Karlamine nodded their heads while Ravel just stared at Lucius. For the whole battle, all she could was stand in her place and watch him fight against all of them in awe.

"Ravel-sama!"

"H-huh? W-What is it Yubelluna?"

"Were you not listening? We are going to defeat him together. Please keep you act together." sighed the [Queen], Yubelluna as she turned to face Lucius while Ravel bit her lips. She knew she had to fight him but deep down, she couldn't shake this feeling of not wanting to fight him. She shakes her head of the thought as she takes a deep breath as she prepares herself. Isabela glanced at Ravel for a second before turning back to the man in front of them.

_Looks like it's the finale… _thought Lucius as he jumped to his feet, his swords resting in his hands. Lucius teleported them away as two huge columns of water erupted from both sides. Each column of water soon began to coil as it began to slowly take a shape. It was long and slithery with red eyes gleaming as the water was pulsing around. All the members were shocked to find the water taking the shape of two eastern dragons as both of them roared loudly.

"Water Dragons" said Lucius as he pointed his index fingers at the Riser's peerage as they began to slither forward as they shot huge columns of water from their mouths. Karlamine and Isabela charged forward towards the dragons while Yubelluna and Ravel went up into the air as they began blasting magic attacks on the dragons. Unfazed, the dragons continued to slither forward towards the girls as they opened their mouths to try to swallow the two girls in front of them. However Isabela maneuvered her body below the Dragon and delivered a powerful punch into his serpentine body while Karlamine infusing wind into her sword swung it as hard as she can. The Dragons yelped in pain from the enemies respective attacks as quickly lost their shape splashed onto the ground.

Without celebrating their success, Isabela and Karlamine continued to charge forward towards Lucius who was just standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets. Karlamine, using her speed, reached Lucius first as she swung her sword diagonally at him only for Lucius to side step out of the way and kicked Karlamine as she staggered slightly. Isabela finally caught up and thrusts her fist forward. Lucius blocks the attack by crossing his arms from the punch. Lucius pushes her back as he launches a fury of attacks, only for her to block it with relative ease.

Sensing Karlamine's presence, Lucius jumps backwards in the air to dodge her horizontal strike and proceeds to kick Karlamine's back as she stumbled forward and crashes into Isabela. Lucius then quickly summons a magic circle in front of him as lightning begins to spark out of the circle as it began to dance for the two of them. However the two of them quickly regains their posture and evades the attacks. The two of them stood with their weapons and fists ready slight apart from each other as Lucius stood across from them with a bored expression.

Suddenly Lucius charges towards Karlamine with incredible speed using his lightning powers. Karlamine brings her sword up to try to strike him only for Lucius to block her attack with his right gauntlet. Lucius glances to his left side as he spots Isabela rushing towards him to help Karlamine out. However Lucius brings up his left hand as he creates a finger gun. Bullets of water formed around his finger gun as Lucius pretends to shoot her. The bullets fly at incredible speed as they pierced her body causing her to hunch forward to spill blood gushing slightly out of her mouth.

"Water Shotgun"

"-! Isabela!" shouted Karlamine when suddenly she felt her body being pushed back. She glanced back at Lucius when she sees him twisting his body around as he brings his right leg up to the right side of her waist.

"You should be paying attention to your enemy… Lighting axe." said Lucius as his right leg sparked from the electricity as it made contact with her sides. She spat some blood out of her body as she was sent flying towards a wall. A large crash was heard as bits of stone fell over her body. Lucius regained his footing and sped forward towards the rock as he reeled his fist back. Sparks covered his fist as it furiously sparked and cackled before it plunged into her stomach, sending her also crashing into rocks. Lucius then quickly turned his attention to the surviving two girls, Yubelluna and Ravel as he summoned a few magic circles that proceeded to shoot out water bullets. The two girls quickly reacted by summoning defensive circles but were soon completely enveloped by the bullets as it collided with the circle causing huge explosions to boom in the field. After a few minutes, Lucius ceased the barrages as he waited calmly for them to appear.

Suddenly two figures zoomed from the huge black cloud down to the ground. He shifted his attention to see the two girls with their clothes tatters and Yubelluna slightly more injured than Ravel. Lucius assumed that Yubelluna took the brunt of the attacks to protect Riser's little sister.

_Better end this… _thought Lucius as he infused his lightning into his legs as he sped forward towards the two of them. The girls tried to summon their strength to attack however were only able to produce small fireballs dude to depleting most of their magic reserve when defending from his attacks. Lucius easily dodge the attacks as he summoned his sword once again. Yubelluna stepped forward as she began to charge her wand up for one last attack.

Seconds before he would reach them, she shot her attack at him but was shocked to find it easily pierced by the sword as it continued forward and was finally stopped when the sword pierced her shoulder. Lucius stood in front of her with yellow eyes peering her eyes as she slowly closed her eyes and collapsed backwards.

Ravel stood weakly on her shaking legs as she watched Lucius slowly walking towards her. She couldn't help but seem afraid of someone that she was able to get along an hour before. Her eyes shifted from his emotionless face to the blood red sword in his right hand. She took one step back when Lucius sped towards her with incredible speed. She waited for the pain of a sword going through her skin when all she felt was a slight chop at the back of her neck. Her eyes began to slowly close as she turned to Lucius who was looking at her with soft expression. She soon fell forward with her eyes now firmly shut and completely blank.

Lucius caught her before she could hit the ground with his right arm as he stared down at the peaceful face of Ravel. He smiled slightly before sensing a presence walking towards him. He looked up to see a blonde haired man with dark blue eyes wearing noble clothes. Lucius instantly recognized this man as Ravel's father, Lord Phenex. The man stops moving in front of Lucius as Lucius stands up with Ravel in his arms. Lucius takes one last look at Ravel before bring in her unconscious body in front of him as he bowed his head. The man quietly nods his head and takes the unconscious Ravel from him. Lucius turns around and begins to walk with his hands in his pockets before turning into water as he splashed away.

**Battlefield – Issei POV**

Thirty minutes have passed as the battlefield was completely rebuilt for the main battle of the evening. The battle between Dragon and Phenex. The Devils are watching the battle with keen eyes while the club members are sitting in the same place as Buchou. Maou-sama is also next to Buchou. Riser's sister, Ravel has also recovered and was watching the battle with her family.

Issei and Riser stood at the center of the space with Issei already having his Boosted Gear on his left arm.

"Begin" announced Maou-sama as he gave the call for the start of the match. Riser who has his fire wings out points at his gauntlet.

"All of your ability is already known. A Sacred Gear that keeps on doubling the power of the user, the [Boosted Gear]. Also it seems like you gained a new ability that can transfer the multiplied power into an object or your allies."

"Buchou. I will finish it in 10 seconds." said Issei with a big grin.

"…Ise?" muttered Buchou as she made a doubtful face.

"You sure talk big for saying that you will finish it in 10 seconds. Then I will finish you off in 5 seconds. It won't be like last time, Rias' [Pawn]!"

"Buchou! Please allow me to use "Promotion" here!"

Buchou nods at his request.

"[Promotion]! [Queen]!" Issei shouted as he can feel the power coming from the strongest piece. He looked at his gauntlet and nodded his head before turning to the image of Buchou.

"Buchou! I don't have talent for swords like Kiba! I'm not a genius like Akeno-san at using demonic-power! I don't have a crazy strength like Koneko-chan, nor do I have a healing power like Asia! Even still, I will become the 'Strongest Pawn'! For you, I will even beat God! With this Boosted Gear! My only weapon! I will make sure that I will protect you!" shouted Issei as he looked forward at Riser with a grin.

"Shiiiiiine! Over Boost!"

[Welsh Dragon over booster!]

The jewel in the gauntlet releases a red light. The red light shines throughout the entire field. A deep crimson color aura covers him.

—_This power. Your power is flowing into me. _

**[Yeah, use it. However, only for 10 seconds. Your body can't endure more than that.]**

_I know that, Red Dragon-san. I will settle it in 10 seconds!_

**[That's right. With 10 seconds you will—]**

_Yeah, if I have 10 seconds I can—._

"We can take him down!"

Issei leaped forward while emitting a red aura with his body is equipped with a red armor. A plate armor that has the motif of a Dragon. The whole armor has a sharp shape. The gauntlet he always has on his left arm also is equipped to his right arm. The jewel that was present on the gauntlet also appears on both his arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso. On the back there is something like rocket booster.

"An armor!? You made the power of Sekiryuutei shape into a physical form!?" exclaimed a shocked Riser.

"This is the power of the Emperor of Dragons! The Balance Breaker, [Boosted Gear Scale-mail]! —If you want to stop me, go and ask Maou-sama! After all, it seems like this is the "The Hated Forbidden Technique"!"

The scale-mail's ability is to releases a destructive power for 10 seconds and for that time span Issei can be invincible but at the cost that he won't be able to use his Scared Gear for three days.

[X]

The count starts. Since this is activated, there's no time to spare. Issei lifts a little gap between his hands while bringing them close, and then created a mass of demonic-power between his hands as he shot it towards Riser. The demonic-power created from the palm of his hand got enormous and went towards Riser.

"It's enormous!' exclaimed Riser as he evaded it instead of taking it.

[IX]

The countdown has already started. Issei jumps towards the place where Riser will possibly run. The propeller located on the back of the armor releases a demonic-power. That instant, it releases an explosive speed and reduces the distance between Issei and Riser. Riser was shocked to find him speeding towards at an insane speed. However Issei instead crashes into a pillar instead of hitting Riser. The pillar crumbles down without damaging his armor.

[VIII]

Issei confronted Riser again who has now become more vigilant than before after seeing his attacks. His body starts to get covered in a rainbow color aura as Issei can feel his enormous demonic-power.

"Shitty Sekiryuutei brat! Sorry but I won't hold back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! In front of your master, Rias, peeeeeerish!"

A giant pair of wings of fire appears on Riser's back that was howling. There's a whirlwind of fire surrounding him and an intense fire surrounds the field.

"Fire bird and Fenghuang! The hell fire of our clan that was praised as being that of a Phoenix! Taste it with your own body and turn into ashes!"

Riser who is covered in flames rushes towards Issei with incredible speed. There is an insane amount of flames right in front of him. The silhouette resembles a gigantic firebird.

**[The fire of the immortal bird Phoenix can also leave a scratch on the scale of Dragons. It isn't a good idea to continue being hit by at.]**

_Is that so, Ddraig? But I can't do that. That person is looking. I will stop that attack while Buchou is looking at me!_

"There's no way that I will perish from a crappy fire like yours!" Issei shouted as he rushed towards him. When both of their fists hit each other's face, it shakes the whole field because of the impact created from their powers clashing. At the center of the field, Riser and Issei started exchanging punches. Issei could feel each of his heavy attacks as well as the hot flame that burns him. The more he exchanged fists with Riser, the more he felt afraid of dying and the more he realized the power difference.

"Are you scared!? Are you afraid of me!? Of course! You are merely a trash if you didn't have a Boosted Gear! If you didn't have that armor, then you would have perished before my fist reached you! That's right! If you take that gauntlet off, then you have no value!" Riser smirks when he felt Issei's fear.

[VII]

Issei pulls out a certain thing that he was hiding in a section of his gauntlet. His fist hit right into Riser's face with a cross counter. Riser bends back.

"That won't work on—"

There is a lot of blood gushing out from Riser's mouth. Issei smirks as he opens his hand to show what he was holding to Riser.

"A cross!? You have a cross!?" exclaimed a shocked Riser.

[VI]

"I punched you while increasing the effect of the cross with my Sacred Gear. A holy attack that has increased drastically can even be used against High-class Devils. Even if you are the immortal bird Phoenix, you won't be able to heal this attack that easily, right?"

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to Devils! Even if you wear a Dragon's armor, touching it is absolutely foolish—."

That instant, Riser notices the change on his left arm for the first time. Unlike the rest of his body, his left arm was made of inorganic material and was continuously giving out a pulse.

"…Did you give your…left arm to the Dragon residing in the gauntlet…? So that's the reason for your insane powers…!"

"Yeah, that's right. I gave my left arm in order to use this power for a temporary period. My left arm is the arm of an actual Dragon. That's why a cross doesn't work on me."

"If you do that, then your left arm won't return to normal! Do you know that!?"

"What about it?"

[V]

The countdown is decreasing while they talked about useless things.

"Buchou will come back just with one arm of someone like me, you know? It's a pretty cheap deal, don't you think?"

Riser's eyes changed after hearing what Issei just said.

"You are crazy… So that's why you can hit punches without any hesitation… You are scary. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. And for that!"

Both of Riser's wings turn into a bigger flame.

"I'm going to beat you with everything I have!"

He rushes towards him while the surroundings are engulfed by fire.

_I won't lose! I will not lose!_

[IV]

"Uoooooooooooooooo!" bellowed Issei as he put all his power into the cross he is holding. Their fists clash as a flash is created from the collision blinds his eyes. Issei can feel something disappearing and also begins to feel the heat surrounding his body. Once his sight returns, he notices that the red armor is gone.

_Hey Dragon Emperor! What's the meaning of this!? It hasn't been 10 seconds yet! Why has the armor disappeared!? Wait, are you telling me the price I paid only let me use it this much!?_

**[No. The price you paid to attain my power was enough. But your basic stats are too low to control my powers. You lack training.]**

…_Damn it! I trained that much with everyone and yet I'm lacking it!?_

**[That was nothing compared to the long life of a Devil. A training of Devils means something if you train for dozens of years.]**

_Ah, dammit! I don't need things like that now!? Give me the armor one more time! What do I have to pay this time!? My eyes!? My legs!? I will give you anything!?_

**[Using the second armor in this short time is impossible for you now.]**

…_Is that because I am weak…? Shit, why do I look so uncool at crucial times…? That was the only thing someone useless like me could do!_

**[The moment the power of the armor disappeared, I transferred a bit of the power to the jewel. You can overwhelm Riser Phenex for a short time, but that's it. To beat those from Phenex clan—.]**

_I have to beat him down hundreds of times or eliminate him with absolute power._

**[Yeah. Sadly, you won't be able to beat him many times with the current power of the gauntlet. Even the multiplied power is far from close to the "absolute power". You don't have either of the two.]**

While he was talking with Ddraig, his collar was gripped strongly by Riser as Issei is lifted off the ground. Riser begins to choke him while he smirked.

"I praise you for doing this well for a [Pawn]. You really did well. To be honest, I didn't expect you to do this well. The power of the Dragon user, I was able to taste that with my own body. If you had a year, no six months for you to get used to your Dragon's power I would have lost." Riser commented with a serious face. Riser's clothes and body are worn. Like Issei thought, even for Riser who had very high regeneration ability, the rate to heal the damage from holy attacks is taking long. His wings of fire are smaller than before.

"There's nothing you should feel ashamed about. I will train you after I become Rias' groom. You will become a strong Devil… Now, it's about time I put you to sleep. You will lose consciousness for a short while. By the time you wake up, the ceremony would have finished safely. You don't want to suffer any more than this, right? I'm not a sadist, so I will end this right away." Riser makes a face that he has confirmed his victory. Issei however takes out a small object from his pocket.

"To extinguish fire you need water, right!?" spoke Issei as Riser's face turns pale.

"Damn it!" Riser cursed as his hold on Issei becomes even stronger. Issei opened the lid and sprinkled the holy water on Riser and then multiplied the effect of the holy water.

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

[Transfer!]

The multiplied power flows from his gauntlet to the holy water on Riser's body.

"Cra—."

It was too late by the time Riser realized his attack. The transferred power multiplied the effects of the holy water on Riser's body. The sound of the water vaporizing from fire echoes throughout the whole hall. Riser's wings of fire start to look weird because he can't maintain its form. The holy water burns Riser's body insanely. There is smoke coming out of his whole body. Issei got out of his grip and takes his distance while holding his throat.

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Riser starts to writhe with the effect of the holy water.

"…Is he going to die?"

**[No, even if the effect of the holy water has increased, it won't be simple to kill someone from the Phenex clan.]**

_Is that right, Ddraig?_

**[However, the effect of the holy water extinguishes a lot of their stamina and their force of will. Even if it's a Phenex who can come back to life from ashes, losing a great amount of stamina and force of will is— He won't be able to recover his emotional strength right away.]**

The smoke that is coming out from Riser's body weakens. What's left is Riser who has a worn out body and clothes. Issei picks up the cross from the ground with his Dragon arm as he holds it tight and put his power in it. At the same time he also sprinkled the second holy water he was hiding on his hand.

"Asia told me this. That Devils are weak against the cross and the holy water. So increasing the ability of both of them at the same time would give enormous damage to Devils, right?"

"Ku…"

Riser who is suffering from the effect of the holy water makes a scared face after seeing his next move. Issei looks around Riser and his surroundings. There is nothing except Riser

"Kiba told me this. To widen my line of sight and look towards the enemy and its surroundings."

He gather all of the demonic-power in his body at one point and then changes it to a Dragon's power, and transfers it to the holy water and cross.

[Transfer!]

With this, the holy attack gained incredible powers.

"Akeno-san told me this. To gather the demonic-power that flows throughout your whole body. To concentrate and feel the wave of the demonic-power. Yeah, even an idiot like me can feel it, Akeno-san."

He slowly changes his stance so he can deliver a powerful punch.

"Koneko-chan told me this. When you hit someone, aim at the middle of the body and nail it deep into their body accurately!"

When Issei aimed his fist at Riser, he starts to panic.

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a Devil brat like you can butt into!"

"I don't know anything complicated. But there's something I remember vaguely when I lost against you and became unconscious. –Buchou was crying. She was crying! And she was also crying before! That reason is enough for me to beat the shit out of you—!"

Issei's fist that has the cross and the effects of the holy water nails deeply and accurately into his stomach.

"Gahaa!"

Riser takes a few steps backwards while coughing blood.

"For me to lose like this…" muttered Riser before falling to the ground.

**Balcony – Sirzechs POV**

Sirzechs stood on the balcony as he watched his younger sister fly into the sky with Issei Hyoudou on a griffin. He couldn't help but smile at the two of them and how happy they looked when suddenly he sensed a familiar presence.

"Ah… Lucius. Where have you been?" said Sirzechs as he turned his head around to see Lucius walking out of the shadow with his hands in his pocket as he stood next to Sirzechs with an emotionless expression. He glanced at Sirzechs before turning his attention to Rias's peerage members who were watching Issei and Rias flying into the distance.

"Interesting peerage my sister has, right?"

"In terms of weirdness, it would be the same as yours" commented Lucius as Sirzechs chuckled slightly as he nodded his head in agreement as he kept his eyes fixed on the sky.

"Ah… Sirzechs… This is where you were at."

A sudden voice boomed in the balcony as Sirzechs turns around to face the voice while Lucius half turns to face the voice. Behind them walked in two middle-aged men, one with crimson red hair and bright blue eyes wearing elegant noble clothes and the other had blonde haired with dark blue eyes wearing noble clothes.

"Ah. Father, Lord Phenex." Sirzechs greeted with a kind smile while Lucius bowed respectively at the two men.

"Lucius-kun. It's good to see you again." Lord Gremory said as he turned to face the bowing Lucius.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lord Gremory."

"Lord Malphas. I thank you for not injuring my daughter during the battle."

"I do not need you thanks Lord Phenex. I just did it because I saw no need to hurt her further. And please don't call me 'Lord Malphas'… I am not the head of my clan" Lucius said the last few words with venom in his tone. Lord Phenex quickly nodded his head as he turned to speak with Lord Gremory and Sirzechs. Lucius turned around and continued to stare at Rias's peerage.

_A peerage… huh… _thought Lucius as a slight grin formed over his mouth.

"Maybe it is time…"

"Time for what?" Sirzechs spoke as the other two stopped talking and turned around to face Lucius. Lucius looked over his shoulder with a slight grin as his yellow eyes gleamed and shined in the dark.

"For me to get a peerage…" finished Lucius as the Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex stared at him with wide shocking eyes while Sirzechs smiled slightly as he cocked his eyebrows slightly. Lucius, finding no need to be there anymore, summoned his magic circle as he vanished, returning to the human world.

* * *

**Here is the long awaited 4th chapter of Existence, the longest chapter for this story so far with around 12,000 words. Sorry it took a while guys. School was being a pain in the ass and I had so much assessments and projects that needed to be done. Finally school has calmed down (slightly) and I am able to write and finish this. This is the final part of the Riser Arc and it was the first big battle. This battle took almost 2 weeks and had to go through numerous changes (it's painful to choreograph these fights to make it interesting) so I hope you all enjoyed that. The harem is complete because I don't think I need to add any more into the group. **

**Harem: Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou, Gabriel, Griselda, Kuroka, Sona, Yasaka (Complete)**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen (Done): Mirajane Strauss**

**Bishop (Done): Ravel Phenex, Wendy Marvell**

**Knight (Done): Akame, Jeanne**

**Rook (Done): Leone, Sajin Komamura (Mutation piece) **

**Pawn: Mizore Shirayuki (2 Piece), Mine (1 piece), Kanu (1 piece), Enju Aihara (2 piece), Wave (2 piece)**

**Once again there has been some changes to the peerage. I removed Jellal and gave one of his pieces to Mizore and another to Enju. I gave Sajin the mutation piece instead because I believe he would need it and I made Wave (instead of Tatsumi) the last 2 piece Pawn for the peerage. **

**During the time I was writing this chapter, I have gotten a message from a reviewer saying that my peerage is too strong and therefore I needed to remove a couple of members. He gave me some suggestions (like removing one of the Bishops for Dr. Stylish or removing one of the Rooks for Wave). However instead of me making a decision that you guys might not like, I have decided on some options for you guys. It would be great if you all could vote or choose one or two of them so then I can get an idea at what you guys like to see. These are the options below:**

**1. Leave the peerage as it is. This means that the peerage above is the official peerage and I won't accept anymore changes. All together there is 12 members in the peerage in this version.**

**2. Don't add Wave and give the left over pieces to Mine and Kanu. I don't really like this version since I really want two guys at least in this peerage. Of course one of the Pawns and maybe even Leone could be switched for Wave. This will make the peerage have 11 members. **

**3. Make Mizore a three piece pawn, Mine a one piece pawn and Wave a four piece pawn. This means that I remove Enju and Kanu from the list. However I can also remove Leone and change it with Wave and have either Kanu or Enju as a three piece pawn and make Mizore the four piece pawn if you would like to see Kanu or Enju in the peerage. This will make the peerage a 10 manned group.**

**4. An alternative version of the one above is change Leone with Wave and make Mizore and Enju a three piece while Kanu as a 2 piece. This means I remove Mine and Leone from the list. **

**5. Remove Mine, Kanu and Enju and make Mizore and Wave four pieced pawns. Once again I could remove Leone and swap it with Wave if you guys want one of the other three girls (Enju, Kanu or Mine) as pawns. This will make it a 9 pieced peerage. **

**6. The last option is a variation of any one of the five options above but instead of Akame and Jeanne as Knights, I change it with Zoro (One Piece) to make him a two pieced Knight. (If you want to see this one, then please specify one or two other options)**

**It would be great if you guys could vote or choose in reviews your one or two favorite options from the list above. It would also be great to know what character you like to see in each option if I specify or ask it. Whatever you guys decide here will bring me closer to make the finalized peerage which you will see in the next chapter.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took forever to write and I'm really sorry for the long wait :P Next I will update Life of a Warrior so stay tuned! I hope you guys can help me with choosing the finalized peerage and I will be waiting for new suggestions from you guys! See ya soon :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of Existence! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Morning – Lucius POV**

The birds chirped quietly as a light breeze swept the trees as they rustle due to the wind. On the sidewalks, girls and boys talked to their respective friends as they all made their way to Kuoh Academy.

Lucius followed them with a big yawn that made him look like a lion as he made his way to Kuoh Academy with sleepy eyes. It was a few days after Lucius's battle with Riser's peerage and for one or two days, he skipped school as he stayed home to relax and regain his strength. He twitched his eyes slightly at the stares he was getting from the other members of the school.

_Fucking Grayfia and her harisen… _Lucius cursed in his mind as he rubbed his still bandaged right cheek where Grayfia slapped him with a harisen a couple of nights back because she found out he was skipping school. He sighed to himself and lifted his head up into the blue sky as he tried to remove his boredom by trying to find a cloud.

"Yo Lucius"

However suddenly his concentration was cut when he heard a voice calling him a few distances away. His pupils turn to the direction of the voice to see Issei walking towards him with a wave followed by Rias and Asia walking alongside him. Lucius twitches his eyes in annoyance at meeting these three as he begins to hear whispers from the other students.

"Ohayo Lucius"

"O-Ohayougozaimasu, Lucius-san!"

Rias and Asia both greeted him with a smile on their faces while Asia bowed slightly in respect. After the incident, Rias Gremory has began living with Issei and is seen coming to school together often, causing the boys to be extremely jealous of Issei while the girls have increased their disgust towards him.

Not only that but ever since the incident, Rias Gremory and her peerage have been more friendly towards him with Rias having some sort of respect towards him. She has numerous times walked into his classroom to invite him to visit the ORC or has visited him when he was relaxing in the roof to ask him questions about opinions on different strategies she has created. Of course, Lucius didn't mind talking about strategies and would often give his opinion about the said strategy to make it better. Occasionally Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou and Kiba would walk up to him to ask to be their sparring partner.

Lucius without opening his mouth, nods his head in acknowledgement before turning his head forward to continue his walk while the three of them walk behind him as they began to converse.

As they walked forward, Lucius couldn't help to glance behind him and feel envious of the three of them talking. Since he was an anti social and a lower, he was used to not speak unless needed and was terrible with communicating with others. He sighed once before turning his attention ahead of him.

"That reminds me… How's peerage hunting going?"

A sudden voice rang from his right side as he quickly glanced to his side to see Rias walking at the same pace as him with a smile.

"I didn't find anyone yet"

"What about those two Fallen Angel girls?"

"I doubt they will become Devils"

"Well that's true."

Lucius nodded his head in agreement as he watched Rias slow her pace down to return to Issei's side when suddenly he felt a strange icy cold presence watching them. He narrows his eyes as his eyes wandered through the large crowd, trying to find this mysterious presence. Lucius glances back at the three of them to see Rias also on the look out of the presence while the other were talking to each other without noticing the presence.

Suddenly like a wind, the presence disappeared as they made it past the main gate of Kuoh Academy as Lucius turns his head around to scan the gate of the school in case of any suspicious individuals.

"Hmm? Something wrong Lucius?" asked a confused Issei as he realized Lucius was acting weird. Lucius shook his head and brushed it away.

_Tch… Someone is watching Issei… Better be on the lookout… _thought Lucius as he bided farewell to the three of them as he increased his pace to head towards his room.

After walking up the stairs and walking a bit more, he passed the back door of his room as headed straight to his table. He set his bag down on the ground and sat down and was about to stare out of the window when a shadow lingered over him. He turned his head slightly and looked up to see Kiba standing there looking down at him with his usual smile. Lucius inwardly sighed as he looked back out the window.

"…What do you want Kiba?" asked Lucius with an uninterested tone as his attention was glued to the window.

"Are you free this afterschool by any chance?" asked Kiba politely. Lucius glances back at him with the corner of his eyes before shaking his head. Kiba nods his head to himself and began to turn around to walk back to his seat when he turns back to face him as if he remember something.

"That reminds. There is a new student coming to our class."

Lucius eyes and ears perked up as he turned his head to face Kiba.

"Boy or girl?"

"I don't know. I just overheard some of the girls talking about a new student" said Kiba as he pointed at a group of girls ahead of the two of them. The girls notice Kiba pointing at them as they wave at them with a smile as Kiba waves back.

"Everybody, sit down!" shouted the teacher as he walked in the classroom with his folder in hand. Kiba waved at Lucius before making his way to his table while Lucius just lightly nodded his head before turning his attention to the teacher. Usually he wouldn't be interested in any new students and would be looking out the window but for some reason he was interested to find out anything about this new student.

"As your probably heard, today we have a new student joining us." announced the teachers as the other students began whispering to each with eager and anticipation. Lucius twitched his eyes in annoyance as the teacher turned to the door and signaled to come in.

Suddenly the door opened as a long purple haired girl walked in the room. She had blue eyes that turn slightly purple at the top. What was interesting about her was that her clothes were different from the rest of the members of the class. Instead of wearing the usual Kuoh Academy's uniform, she only wore the magenta skirt with white accents while the rest of her attire consisted of a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath and a yellow pendent. She wears long dark and light purple striped stockings with white shoes, a belt tied to her left leg and a lollipop in her mouth.

She looks at them with a blank look as she waited for the teacher to write her name on the board. Once she confirmed he finished, she bowed to the group.

"Hello. I'm Mizore Shirayuki. Pleased to meet you." she introduced herself as a few seconds pasted. Suddenly the guys shouted with delight as a new girl arrived to their class while the girls began raising their hands to ask the new girl questions. Kiba chuckled nervously at the reaction of his classmates while Lucius narrowed his eyes at her.

_This girl… This feeling… So she was presence I sensed… Better keep an eye on her… _thought Lucius as members of the class rushed closer to her to ask questions while Mizore was having trouble answering their questions.

**Lunch**

Lucius was walking back to his classroom with the sandwich he bought at the school store in hand. After her introduction, the class had calmed down and went about their normal classes with Mizore seating diagonally to where he sat. During class, she would occasionally answer questions that the teacher threw at her but most of the time she was spending her time staring blankly at the front of the class. For the first time in class, Lucius was actually paying attention to something else than outside the window.

Lucius sighed to himself as he continued to chew on his sandwich as he walked past a door to a classroom.

"Ah! Lucius-san!"

A voice called for his name as he walks backwards to the door to see Asia sitting at a table with Issei, his perverted friends and a girl with glasses, eating her lunch with her usual bright smile directed at him. Lucius stares at her blankly as he nods his head slightly to greet her.

"W-Would you like to sit with us Lucius-san?" asked Asia shyly as Lucius cocked his eyebrow slightly at her request. Lucius shifted his eyes at the other four and saw that Issei's perverted friends and the girl were looking at him with fear while Issei had a small grin. Sighing inwardly, Lucius made his way towards the table while the other members of the classroom all stared at him with weary eyes.

Once close to the table, he grabbed a chair and pulled it towards them. He sat closest to the window next to the girl. The girl next to him moved slightly towards Asia while Lucius sat down as he crossed his legs and took a bite from his sandwich. Issei's friends looked at him wearily with fear and nervousness in their eyes and posture while Issei and Asia looked very relaxed towards him.

"Is that all you are eating Lucius?" asked Issei as he pointed to his sandwich.

"It's all I need" answered Lucius as all members of the classroom perked up and shifted their attention towards Lucius. Some of them began to whisper quietly amongst each other. Issei's friends looked each other with bulging eyes; the girl next to him stared at Asia with surprise while Asia just tilted her head in confusion at the commotion.

"U-Ummm… W-What's wrong with everyone?"

"Most of the members here have never heard Lucius speak so they are just surprised." explained Issei as the two of them looked back at Lucius who was calmly eating his sandwich.

"O-Oi, Issei. How do you know him?" one of Issei's friends whispered to Issei. Although it was a whisper, Lucius shifted his gaze at them as the two of them shivered slightly from his gaze that seemed like it was from a reptile.

"L-Lucius-san is a friend of Buchou-san and us." Asia answered as the whispers gradually became louder while the three at the table turned their attention towards Lucius. Lucius however was busy staring out of the window while leaning back on his chair when suddenly he felt a familiar presence. He shifted his gaze slightly towards the door to see Mizore standing there, her gaze directed not at him but at Issei. Mizore continued to stare at him until she felt another pair of eyes on him when she finally realized Lucius staring at him. She turned around and walked away from sight. Lucius waited for a couple of seconds before standing up.

"Where you going Lucius?" asked Issei as everyone stared at him with curious looks.

"I need to do something" Lucius answered bluntly as he made his way out of the door and glanced to his right side to see Mizore walking away from the area as Lucius turned left and made his way towards the stairs.

After a couple of minutes, Lucius stopped in front of a door with his hands in his pocket. A small wooden sign was placed right next to the door. Lucius pulled one hand out of his pocket as he knocked on the door.

"Come in"

A voice spoke up from behind the door as Lucius gripped his hand on the doorknob. He turned it and walked into the room. The room was spacious with desks lining the middle of the room. On one side was small couch for relaxing and on the other side were numerous lockers for storage. The room was relatively empty except for two figures at one end of the room, one sitting behind a desk and the other standing with sheets of paper in her hands.

The girl sitting had short black hair styled in a bob cut, violet eyes with glasses over them. The girl standing also wore glasses with long black hair to her knees with split bangs and has heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and light brown right eye. Both girls were looking at him with wide eyes at his sudden appearance. Lucius stared at them blankly as he crossed his arms as the girls recovered from their surprise.

"What can I do for you, Lucius… Malphas" the girl sitting down spoke as Lucius twitched his eyes slightly in annoyance.

"Sona Sitri-Kaichou… Tell me about Mizore Shirayuki." Lucius asked as both girls widened their eyes in surprise again from his straightforward question.

"I'm sorry but I will not tell you the secrets some students hold" answered Sona as Lucius clicked his tongue in annoyance. However with her reply, he was able successfully deduce that Mizore Shirayuki is not an ordinary human. Smirking to himself, Lucius nodded his head as he turned around to walk out of the room. The girls watched him close the door as both of them looked at each other in confusion before shrugging it off as they continued with their daily routines.

**Afterschool - Mizore**

"One, two. One, two. One, two."

The sound of footsteps stamping on the dirt ground was accompanied by the loud shouting of boys wearing baseball uniforms as the sun slowly descended in the distance.

Mizore stood on the roof of the school building as she looked down at the crowd of people making their way towards their homes. She could see girls walking home with smiles on their faces while some waved towards their classmate as they waited for their friends to come along. Mizore watched them as her eyes scanned each of them as if she was trying to locate someone.

Suddenly something caught her eye. She saw a blonde haired girl walking with a short brown haired boy towards a path that leads to a forest close to the old school building.

_Issei Hyoudou… _Mizore thought as she watched the boy walk away from her. Although she was sent to Kuoh Academy by her village to bring him back as her husband because of his supposed Dragon powers, she couldn't shake the feeling that Issei wasn't the one for her. For her, her ideal partner was someone that was kind, loving and unique, making him stand out of the rest of the people in the world. Shaking her head to stop her thoughts, she continued to stare at Issei as she contemplated when she should strike.

"What are you doing here, Mizore Shirayuki?"

A sudden voice rang out from behind her as she spun around to see a black haired boy standing there with his arms crossed and his yellow eyes watching her every move. Although Mizore didn't show it, she was surprised to see someone behind her back without her noticing his presence. Although she initially believed that he was a human, her mind began thinking other possibilities before taking a short breath to calm herself down.

"You are…?"

"Lucius Moretti. Now answer the question" Lucius replied in slightly lower tone as he narrowed his eyes.

"…I was just standing here and watching the sun." Mizore lied uneasily at the tone of his reply. She hoped that Lucius would take her lie seriously. However the boy just stood there, his eyes still narrowed and arms still crossed. After a couple of seconds, Lucius sighs before looking into her eyes now with even more intensity.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Ye-Yes" Mizore answered uneasily at his reply. She couldn't understand this boy in front of him. He seemed really quiet but there was something about that made him extremely mysterious. Lucius sighed again as he uncrossed his arms and shoved one hand down his pocket while he raised the other arm as his finger pointed at her.

"Don't lie to me. I am assuming you are here because you heard of a boy who awakened the power of the Dragon and so, you were sent to bring him back to your village. Am I right, Yuki-Onna?"

Out of reflex, Mizore created ice daggers as she hurled them towards Lucius. Lucius stood there and swiped his finger down. Before the daggers reached him, a lightning strike hit the flying daggers as they were instantly vaporized. Mizore glared at him as she watched him quietly for any sudden movements.

"How did you know I was a Yuki-Onna?"

"I just sensed that you were one." Lucius answered with a casual shrug as she continued to watch his movement. However she was surprised to see him turn around and walk away from her.

"Where are you going?" Mizore called out as Lucius stopped moving as he turned his head to stare at Mizore with one eye.

"Home"

"Home? We haven't finished talking."

"Well you might not be but I am. Besides I was only confirming my suspicions and now that they have been confirmed, I have no need to disturb you."

"Y-You aren't going to stop me?"

"Of course not. It's not place to interfere with your business… However... let me give you some advice." answered Lucius as Mizore narrowed her eyes as she prepared herself for a sneak attack just in case. However Lucius did something that caught Mizore by surprise.

_He's… smirking at me… _thought Mizore as she found Lucius smirking at her and for some reason; she felt relatively safe and could feel an aching pain coming from her chest.

"Give it up. You won't stand a chance against Rias Gremory… Jyane" finished Lucius as he raised his hand into the air as he gave her a small wave before a magic circle appeared below him as he instantly disappeared. She blinked several times in confusion before sighing deeply as she stared at the ground that he stood on.

"Lucius… Moretti…"

**Home – Lucius POV**

"I'm home" Lucius called out as he took of his shoes at the genkan. Lucius cracked his neck slightly as he pondered about his earlier encounter with Mizore.

_Well I got that out of the way… _thought Lucius as he walked into his home and noticed that the light of the living room was on. He peeked his head inside to see no one inside. Lucius sighed and was about to turn of the light when he heard a faint breathing coming from the couch. Taking curiosity, he walked closer and looked over the couch to find Kalawarner, sleeping with a tank top and shorts. Her navy blue hair splattered over the couch while her white soft thighs were emphasized due to her shorts and her stomach could clearly be seen.

Sighing to himself, Lucius went over to the cupboard nearby and grabbed a blanket. He walked back over to the couch and spread the blanket over her. He glanced at her face and saw that she faintly smiled. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before walking out of the room.

A couple of minutes later, Lucius came back with a drink in hand as he set it on his table before sitting on an armchair opposite of the couch. He turned his head to stare out of his window for a couple of seconds when he turned back to hear a small moan. Kalawarner stirred as she lifted herself before yawning and rubbing her eyes like a cat. She drowsily surveyed the room before her eyes widening in surprise to see Lucius sitting opposite of her.

"Lu-Lucius!? Wh-When did you get home?" asked Kalawarner with an embarrassed blush for him seeing her sleeping.

"Just now… Where's Mittelt?"

"Sh-She went out to get groceries seeing that there weren't any food in the fridge. She should be back soon…"

_Tch… I knew I forgot something… Hah… _thought Lucius as he inwardly clicked his tongue when he noticed Kalawarner looking down at the blanket as if she realized that he placed that over her. Lucius took a quick drink of his juice before staring up at the ceiling, pondering what he should cock for dinner that night.

"Um… Lucius?"

The voice of Kalawarner caught Lucius's attention as he lowered his head and stared into her eyes. She fidgeted slightly before taking a deep breath and bowing her head.

"Th-Thanking you for saving us that day at the church. I never got the chance to say my thanks so…" Kalawarner spoke shyly as she her voice trailed off at the end. Lucius watched her bow and took a quick sip of his juice. He placed his juice at the table, stood up and walked forward to where Kalawarner sat. He lowered himself as he lightly pushed her chin up as her brown eyes met Lucius yellow eyes.

"No need to thank me. I only did it on a whim" replied Lucius with a slight smile. Kalawarner blushed slightly at the sight of his smile directed at her and could feel the pounding of her chest getting louder and louder. She tried to resist her urge to pounce at him but she found herself staring at his lips.

"I'm home!"

Just as she was about to make a move, the sound of Millet's voice rang from the doorway as Lucius turned his attention to the door leading to the hallway. He removed his hand from her chin and stood up. Kalawarner pout slightly to herself in disappointment at her missed chance.

"Oi, hurry up and let's go greet Mittelt." said Lucius as he stood at the doorway waiting for Kalawarner as she shook her head and stood up with a smile as the two of them made their way towards the doorway of their home.

* * *

**Here is the 5th chapter of Existence. This is the first part of the Kokabiel Arc and the introduction of Mizore. You will see her appear more often from now on but won't become part of his peerage just yet. ;) Now for some answers from your questions:**

**Frozen Shadow 95: Jeanne is a character that comes out from the DxD story. Try searching in the DxD wiki about her.**

**DePlexx: Shikamaru? Well I think Ravel would be the 2nd strategist of the group since she's pretty intelligent and perceptive.**

**Harem: Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou, Gabriel, Griselda, Kuroka, Sona, Yasaka (Complete)**

**Peerage (Complete):**

**Queen: Mirajane Strauss**

**Bishop: Ravel Phenex, Wendy Marvell**

**Knight: Akame, Jeanne**

**Rook: Wave, Sajin Komamura (Mutation piece)**

**Pawn: Mizore Shirayuki (3 Piece), Chouryou Bunen or Shia (3 piece), Enju Aihara (2 piece),**

**Once again there has been some changes to the peerage since I re-evaluated the members again (Probably for the last time). I have removed Leone and changed her with Wave. I also removed Mine and Kanu and switched them with Chouryou Bunen from Koihime Musou. The members above will the official peerage and will not be changed until otherwise noted. ****I would like to thank all those who have sent me ideas for a peerage for Lucius. Thanks to you guys, I was able to create this peerage so I will try my best to make it an interesting peerage. If you do have some problems with the peerage then send me a message or review and I will answer it in the next chapter.**

**I am still looking for familiars so if you have a good idea for a familiar, send me a review about it and I will consider it. I am looking for 2 more familiars (All together 3) for Lucius. **

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will update Life of a Warrior next so stay tuned for that! ****I would like to take a moment to thank all readers and reviewers for helping me reach over 5000 views and over 50 followers. It's really a great feeling to know that people actually read this story so I hope you guys will continue to support this story. :) **


End file.
